


Мой дорогой сэр

by Crazy_Maestro, fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Макси_2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, АУ, Юмор, викторианская Империя прилагается, возможный ООС, кроссовер с "Моей прекрасной леди", романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: Профессор Хакс на спор с доктором Кренником берется выучить стандарту простого чистильщика обуви.





	Мой дорогой сэр

Бывают такие истории, в которых путаешься с первых строк. Любезный читатель устраивается поудобнее на парковой лавке или в собственной уютной постели, пробегает глазами первые страницы и в какой-то момент понимает, что описанного в рассказе быть не могло совершенно. Что одни герои слишком глупы, другие — слишком умны, третьи вызывают удивленный интерес, а происходит все это здесь, и не здесь, и словно бы нигде конкретно. А в самом конце выясняется, что все это то ли пригрезилось уснувшему за рабочим столом боевому офицеру, то ли пришло в виде невеселой шутки в голову одинокому убийце, ворочающемуся без сна. Все оказывается чересчур просто, нелепо и совершенно не так, как задумывалось — и читатель буравит взглядом имя на обложке, чтобы никогда больше не ошибиться при выборе автора. Удел печальный — для автора, разумеется.  
  
Но каких только историй не бывает.  
  
  
Молодой человек, скользнувший под крышу величественного здания театра, был до безобразия страшным. Чересчур высоким, при этом ссутуленным, с длинными прядями черных волос, прилипшими из-за дождя к худому лицу. На носу чернело пятно машинного масла, чернил или, может, обычной грязи. В любом случае, ливень стоял такой силы, что еще одно промокшее до нитки существо набившиеся у входа в театр благородные господа просто не заметили. И несуразный юноша легко среди них затерялся.  
  
— Погода по-столичному непредсказуема, — заметил джентльмен средних лет, поплотнее запахивая белый плащ. — Стоило возвращаться, лишь только чтобы об этом вспомнить.  
  
— Вы абсолютно правы, — обиженным тоном подтвердила стоявшая рядом с ним почтенная леди в шляпе грандиозных размеров. — Не знаю даже, когда это кончится.  
  
С полы ее головного убора, чересчур выдающейся вперед, падали капли воды — преимущественно на плечо другого мужчины, заносившего что-то в небольшую записную книжку. Когда леди яростно кивнула головой, продолжая светскую беседу, одна из капель попала точно на исписанный лист. Мужчина поморщился, как от зубной боли, и аккуратно стер воду затянутой в перчатку рукой. Но карандашные символы все равно немного поплыли. Мужчина цокнул языком и перевернул страницу.  
  
— Ну наконец-то! — вскрикнул у него за спиной какой-то молодой человек. — Можно ехать!  
  
Он, а за ним и еще трое юных джентльменов протиснулись через толпу и с гомоном залезли в остановившийся у театра экипаж. За первым прибыл второй, затем — еще один. Постепенно людей становилось меньше. Однако многие решили все же дождаться, пока кончится дождь. Господин в белом плаще подошел вплотную к зданию и оперся спиной о стену, вглядываясь в ливень.  
  
— Сапоги ваши, кап'тан, — подал голос тот самый юноша с перепачканным лицом. За это время он успел разложить перед собой нехитрый набор для чистки обуви и теперь сидел у подножия одной из колонн, внимательно разглядывая оставшихся господ. — Вы как знайте, а наружу в энтих гнрязных идти не г’дится.  
  
Джентльмен в плаще заинтересованно склонил голову набок, но после мягко покачал головой.  
  
— Благодарю, не нужно. Полагаю, после этой прогулки они опять испачкаются вплоть до голенищ.  
  
— Н-ну, кап'тан, дело ваше, к'нечно, но я б вот не стал, — пожал плечами молодой человек.  
  
В этот момент его взгляд упал на мужчину с блокнотом: тот как раз внимательно записывал все, беззвучно шевеля губами. Глаза юноши округлились.  
  
— Эй, с'р! Вы что, записуете?.. Вы не записуйте! Нич'во такого я не делал, чтоб запис'вать! Это потому что я назвал того госп'дина «кап'тан»? — разразился он громкой тирадой. Господа вокруг начали оборачиваться.  
  
Мужчина же лишь поднял брови, не прекращая заполнять строку за строкой. Чистильщик обуви, поняв, что его слова не произвели никакого эффекта, резко обернулся к джентльмену в белом плаще.  
  
— Ну ск'жите 'му! Я ж не обидел вас? Нет? Нет! Чего он запис'ует? Жалобу подать на м'ня? Не на что 'му жаловаться! Я св'ю работу знаю, делаю ее х'рошо, и упр'кать м'ня не в чем! Ск'жите 'му, кап'тан!  
  
— И действительно, сэр, — отозвался тот, отходя от стены. — Я к молодому джентльмену претензий не имею. Не стоит его пугать, отложите ваш карандаш.  
  
— Вот! — выразительно фыркнул чистильщик обуви. — Н'т, он все 'ще пишет! Да что я в'м сделал так'ва?  
  
Тон его голоса стал еще выше. Убрав карандаш в карман черного пальто, мужчина поморщился и быстрым шагом подошел к молодому человеку.  
  
— Вот, прошу, посмотрите и успокойтесь наконец, пока у меня от ужаса не лопнули барабанные перепонки, — сказал он холодно, показывая чистильщику свой блокнот.  
  
Тот прищурился, но только потряс головой и посмотрел на мужчину снизу вверх.  
  
— Да т'т ни слов' проч’тать нельзя!  
  
— Напротив, читается довольно ясно, — уже с меньшим раздражением произнес тот. — « Я св'ю работу знаю, делаю ее х'рошо, и упр'кать м'ня не в чем! Ск'жите 'му, кап'тан!». Вот только произносить подобное вслух — преступление само по себе.  
  
Молодой человек издал странный горловой звук, похожий на испуганное мяуканье простуженного кота. Мужчина записал и его.  
  
— Вы слишком строги к мальчику, сэр, — джентльмен в белом плаще подошел совсем близко и тоже мельком заглянул в блокнот.  
  
Мужчина немедленно закрыл его.  
  
— Вы меня неправильно поняли, сэр. Я не собираюсь арестовывать это существо, у меня не хватает для этого полномочий. Но я все же взял у него образец интересного, но крайне отвратительного произношения. Признаться,  _такого_  я не слышал давно.  
  
Чистильщик обуви вскочил на ноги, оказавшись немного выше обоих джентльменов.  
  
— Вы... Вы... — все еще красный от распиравшей его досады, он снова ссутулился. — Что в'м, с'р, надо в'пще?..  
  
Мужчина вздохнул.  
  
— От вас — ничего, несчастное создание. Продолжайте свой честный труд. Только молча, прошу вас. Любое слово из ваших уст — прямое оскорбление благородных стен этого театра.  
  
Джентльмен в плаще беззвучно фыркнул и спрятал улыбку в кулаке. Чистильщик обуви сел, насупившись.  
  
— Т'же 'ще... Вс' вы, богатенькие, т'кие. Вумные.  
  
Мужчина громко и раздраженно хмыкнул.  
  
— Знай вы свой родной язык хоть на порядок лучше, вы бы и сами принадлежали к тем «богатеньким», к которым причислили меня.  
  
— Ну же, сэр, не дразнитесь.  
  
— Вы тоже считаете, сэр, что его держит на улице происхождение? Низкий социальный статус,  _судьба_? Отнюдь, сэр — неумение обращаться с данным свыше навыком, присущим любому жителю этой и многих других планет. Радость обладания этим даром не знакома ему — и потому он и дальше будет чистить обувь, до самой смерти. Но дайте мне полгода, сэр: я бы обучил его говорить так, что он смог бы стать ассистентом в любом магазине на Главной аллее вплоть до Сенатской площади. Теплое жилье, деньги, полезные знакомства — язык дал бы ему все это. Но мы, к сожалению, больше не считаем нужным вкладывать в головы детей любовь к языку. И этот юный сэр останется здесь, на ступенях.  
  
Его тирада заставила всех замолчать и задуматься. Мужчина снял в горячности свой цилиндр, явив окружающим его ярко-рыжие волосы. Поставленный ворот пальто примялся. У мужчины оказалось молодое, упрямое лицо с высокими скулами. В голубых глазах горел праведный огонь негодования.  
  
Джентльмен в белом плаще несколько раз медленно хлопнул в ладоши, пребывая под явным впечатлением. А затем вдруг спросил, приподняв брови:  
  
— А вы, сэр, случайно не читали труды профессора Хакса?  
  
Мужчина несколько раз моргнул и мотнул головой.  
  
— Хакс — это я, сэр. К вашим услугам.  
  
— Не может быть, — удивленно улыбнулся его собеседник. — И что вы можете сказать обо мне?  
  
Хакс закусил губу.  
  
— Лексрул, Корусант... и долгое время, проведенное во Внешнем Кольце.  
  
— Вы абсолютно правы, — улыбка джентльмена стала шире. — Я прилетел оттуда специально ради встречи с вами. Орсон Кренник, сэр.  
  
Глаза Хакса чуть расширились.  
  
— Автор «Жанров дворовых и придворных»?  
  
— Верно.  
  
— А я как раз собирался во Внешнее Кольцо к вам! Где вы остановились? — и, не дав Креннику договорить, он махнул рукой. — Неважно. Пойдемте со мной, прошу вас. Мы поужинаем и пошлем за вашими вещами.  
  
Они было собирались уйти, но молодой чистильщик обуви с громким стуком закрыл свой футляр с инструментами, привлекая внимание.  
  
— Ну да: н'пугали, н’кричали и р'згнали мн' всех кл'энтов. Дж'нтльмены тоже!  
  
— Минуту, сэр, — Хакс развернулся и бросил на футляр чип стоимостью пять кредитов. — За моральный ущерб.  
  
Кренник коснулся края цилиндра, и они вдвоем удалились в дождь, абсолютно его не замечая. Чистильщик обуви задумчиво повертел в руках чип.  
  


***

  
— Сэр, поешьте, прошу вас, — укоризненно произнес мистер Митака, появившись в гостиной со вторым по счету подносом.  
  
Еда на первом все еще стояла нетронутой. Кренник сидел в кресле, держа перед собой зеркало, а Хакс склонился над ним еще с двумя. На дворецкого они не обратили никакого внимания.  
  
— Р-р-р! — упоенно рычал Хакс, заглядывая в одно из своих зеркал. — Нет, выше. Еще выше! Перед альвеолами, да, вот так. Самым кончиком. Среднюю часть к небу не поднимайте. Так же, но легче.  
  
Теперь пришла очередь Кренника рычать, что тот, к немалому неудовольствию мистера Митаки, и проделал.  
  
— Да, отлично. Пока не совсем чисто, но идеально на Корусанте не произносят его даже сенаторы. Тем более сенаторы! — Хакс развернулся с удовлетворенной полуулыбкой на лице и потянулся к вазочке с песочным печеньем.  
  
Мистер Митака сердито кашлянул. Хакс поднял на него взгляд.  
  
— Дофельд? — из-за его спины выглянул Кренник, все еще старающийся рассмотреть свой язык в зеркало.  
  
— Ваш ужин, сэр, — произнес мистер Митака, делая выразительный кивок на свою ношу.  
  
Хакс нахмурился.  
  
— Чепуха, вы только недавно приносили... — он указал рукой на обеденный поднос. — О. Кажется, мы с вами слегка увлеклись, доктор.  
  
— Мне жаль остывшего супа, но я совру, если скажу, что этот эксперимент не доставил мне огромного удовольствия, — Кренник развел руками и улыбнулся мистеру Митаке.  
  
Тот вздохнул.  
  
— Во сколько подавать ночную закуску? — он почти с материнской заботой посмотрел на Хакса, по очереди снявшего крышки с каждого блюда.  
  
— В одиннадцать, пожалуй, — протянул тот, оглядывая стейки. — Вы знаете, доктор, я как раз вспомнил. То племя каннибалов с Игиди, о котором я вам рассказывал — они еще характерно щелкают языками при артикулировании смычно-щелевых...  
  
— Да-да-да, — Кренник пересел за стол и утвердительно махнул на Хакса вилкой.  
  
— У меня были записи, — Хакс задумчиво закусил губу и пробежал взглядом множество полок по стенам гостиной.  
  
— Я поищу их, сэр, — твердо произнес мистер Митака, отодвигая второй стул.  
  
Хакс сел.  
  
— Благодарю. Это было около двух лет назад, если помните. Весной или, может, летом, — его внимание наконец привлекло жаркое, и мистер Митака, удовлетворенный этим фактом, вышел, забрав обеденный поднос.  
  
Когда он уже пересек холл и собирался спуститься на кухню, по дому разнеслась мелодия дверного звонка. Не собираясь давать посетителю, будь то сам Верховный канцлер Сената, прерывать ужин, мистер Митака передал поднос в руки проходившего мимо слуги и подошел к двери сам. За ней обнаружился молодой чистильщик обуви. Выглядел он намеренно опрятно — в определенном понимании. Волосы были собраны в низкий хвост, черное пятно на носу побледнело и уменьшилось, брюки были запылены только ниже колена, а повидавший виды жилет не очень аккуратно, но добросовестно заштопан нитками в тон.  
  
— Я могу помочь вам, сэр? — спросил мистер Митака, не торопясь пропускать посетителя внутрь.  
  
— К'нечно, — уверенно кивнул тот. — Я к пр'фессору. Ну к Хаксу! Мы с ним виделись уже, недавн'.  
  
Мистер Митака на миг поднял глаза к небу.  
  
— И вы?..  
  
— Бен Соло.  
  
— Профессор в данный момент занят... Желаете подождать?  
  
— К'нечно! — молодой человек озорно подмигнул и протиснулся в холл.  
  
Мистер Митака, спохватившись, закрыл дверь и провел его в приемную. Затем принес туда же чай в приборах из простого сервиза и кивнул одному из слуг, чтобы тот протирал в холле пыль, пока сам дворецкий занимается другими делами и за гостем присматривать не может.  
  
Через полчаса он вернулся в гостиную: профессор Хакс и доктор Кренник прослушивали записи стандартных гласных. Когда звукоряд подошел к концу, Кренник покачал головой:  
  
— Боюсь, что я расслышал лишь двадцать четыре.  
  
Хакс улыбнулся с мрачным торжеством во взгляде:  
  
— Сто тридцать один.  
  
— Абсолютно невозможно, — уверенно возразил Кренник, приподнимая брови. — Вы шутите.  
  
— Сто тридцать один звук — хотите посмотреть расшифровки? — Хакс поднялся со своего места и оглянулся в поисках пульта.  
  
— Прошу прощения, джентльмены, — прервал их мистер Митака. — Профессор, сэр, к вам Бен Соло. Пригласить?  
  
— Кто? — Хакс бросил взгляд на Кренника, но тот лишь пожал плечами. — Неважно, впрочем, зовите. Если нам повезет, раздобудем еще один языковой материал.  
  
Мистер Митака прошел в приемную и обнаружил мистера Соло за чтением раритетного сборника стихотворений из ограниченной коллекции. Молодой человек сидел, склонившись над книгой и чуть оттянув в задумчивости нижнюю губу большим и указательным пальцами. Увидев мистера Митаку, он кривовато улыбнулся тому и поставил сборник на место.  
  
— Прошу за мной.  
  
Мистер Митака проводил его в гостиную. Внимательные глаза Хакса, следившего за дверным проемом, чуть померкли, когда он увидел мистера Соло.  
  
— А, этот. Нет, этот мне уже не нужен: всех мутантов, которых извергает его рот, я уже изловил. Выкиньте его вон, Дофельд, — он равнодушно махнул рукой и отвернулся к своим полкам.  
  
— Эй! — громко вскрикнул мистер Соло, отдергивая локоть, за который уже тронул его мистер Митака. — Вы п’годите так д'ньгами разбрасываться. В'т еще мода! Нет уж, я сам пр'шел, сам и уйду, ко’да надо бу'ет. Я не какой-то там энтот, у меня вс' зд’сь.  
  
Он похлопал себя по карману брюк. Карман призывно зазвенел. Хакс и Кренник непонимающе переглянулись, и первый медленно начал обходить стоявший посреди гостиной рояль, ведя по его крышке пальцем.  
  
— Не скажете ли мне, Дофельд, о чем толкует этот странный человек?  
  
— Я и сам ск'жу тоже, — дернул головой мистер Соло. — Вот крупная птиц’, учитель! А туда же все, нос в'р'тить. У м’ня и вс’ деньги с собой, да.  
  
Хакс открыл и закрыл рот.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — произнес он несколько выше, чем собирался.  
  
— Ну вот и то-то же! — удовлетворенно кивнул мистер Соло. — Д’шло нак’нец. Да, я слышал, что вы об урок'х ск’зали. И я с’гласен стать вашим ученик'м.  
  
Кренник закусил нижнюю губу и перевел взгляд на Хакса. Тот часто моргал и постукивал по лобной кости стоявший на одной из полок череп. Когда он обернулся, на его лице застыла восторженная улыбка. Он быстрым шагом прошел к мистеру Соло, заставив того слегка попятиться, и взглянул ему в лицо — даже чуть приподнявшись на носках. А затем упал в кресло.  
  
— Нет, это потрясающе. Вы знаете, доктор, это ведь даже не шутка. Он действительно считает... — произнес он так, словно мистера Соло не было в комнате. — И сколько?  
  
Тот чуть опешил, но тут же довольно хмыкнул.  
  
— Др’гой разг’вор, с'р! Так и знал, что вам станет инт'ресно. Я цены знаю, у меня с собой вс'. В’т друг мой, он-то, к’нечно, ш’риивук учит — вот он по п’тнашк' за занятье отдает. Но то-то ш’риивук, а это-то ст’ндарт, так что легче. П’этому я готов пл’тить пять. Н’ больше!  
  
Хакс мягко опустил затылок на подголовник кресла и посмотрел в потолок.  
  
— А ведь это же почти тысяча двести, доктор, в пересчете на миллионеров. Если рассматривать кредиты не сами по себе, а в отношении него. Ну сколько он зарабатывает в день, пятьдесят? Максимум.  
  
— В'опще-то гораздо... — начал мистер Соло, но мистер Митака дернул его за локоть рубашки.  
  
— Вам лучше помолчать, сэр.  
  
Хакс поднял голову и посмотрел на Кренника.  
  
— Понимаете? Если посчитать то, что он готов платить одну десятую от всего, что имеет... Тысяча двести — так много мне еще никто не платил.  
  
— Ско-олько?! — громким шепотом высвистел мистер Соло. — Д’ вы с ума сошли. Он с ума с’шел! ‘ткуда у меня такие деньги?  
  
Он попятился и уперся спиной в невысокий постамент со старинной вазой. Ваза качнулась, но не упала. Хакс на миг перевел на него взгляд, но тут же отвернулся.  
  
— Ну да крифф с ним, нам пора работать. Дофельд, прошу вас.  
  
Мистер Митака уже протянул руку к мистеру Соло, а тот уже открыл рот, чтобы завопить, но тут доктор Кренник произнес:  
  
— Хакс, а ведь вы говорили, что смогли бы обучить его за полгода.  
  
Все посмотрели на него.  
  
— Говорил? — с большим сомнением протянул Хакс.  
  
— Да, — Кренник кивнул и отпил чай. А потом неожиданно по-деловому спросил: — Пари хотите?  
  
Хакс скрестил руки на груди и приподнял уголки губ.  
  
— Допустим.  
  
Кренник поднялся со своего места и встал рядом с мистером Соло, положив одну руку ему на плечо. Мистер Соло с удивлением посмотрел на чужую ладонь.  
  
— Обучите молодого джентльмена искусству красиво и правильно говорить. Если у вас получится за шесть месяцев, то я возмещу вам все расходы. А вы проведете небезынтересный эксперимент.  
  
Мистер Соло притих, переводя взгляд с одного джентльмена на другого. Теперь стало заметно, что он был скорее юн, чем молод — не старше двадцати трех лет. Мистер Митака крепко сжал кулаки, смотря на Хакса почти умоляюще. Все ждали его решения.  
  
Тот некоторое время подумал, провел ладонью по идеально уложенным волосам и наконец поднялся.  
  
— Принимаю! — сообщил он Креннику, предлагая тому ладонь для рукопожатия. — Через полгода это создание можно будет вывозить в свет в качестве лорда. И я даже знаю, с чего следует начать! Пойдемте, я вам покажу... Дофельд, прошу вас, приведите его в порядок. А все это, — он быстрым движением руки обвел мистера Соло с головы до ног, — все это убожество сожгите и закажите ему новый гардероб.  
  
В гостиной остались мистер Митака и мистер Соло, один из которых был до крайности раздосадован, второй испытывал смутную радость — но оба пребывали в состоянии шока. Когда голоса Кренника и Хакса затихли где-то наверху, мистер Митака развернул мистера Соло спиной к себе и подтолкнул его вперед.  
  
— Мы к’да? — довольно робко спросил тот.  
  
— Для начала в ванную, — обреченно ответил мистер Митака. — Вам отведут спальню для гостей. Немыслимо. Вы просто не представляете, насколько вам повезло.  
  
Он продолжал бормотать так по пути на третий этаж. Там мистера Соло привели в небольшую чистую комнату светлых тонов со своими ванной и гардеробной. Мистер Соло практически вывернул шею, осматриваясь — но через несколько минут в спальню уже зашли трое крепко сложенных слуг во главе с мистером Митакой.  
  
— Будет не больно, — пообещал он, тесня мистера Соло к наполненной горячей водой ванне.  
  
Тот нахмурился.  
  
— Это вс' зачем еще?.. Э, руки! — он сильно шлепнул одного из слуг по ладони, которую тот протянул, чтобы начать расстегивать жилет мистера Соло.  
  
— Вам нужно искупаться, — твердо сказал мистер Митака. Он хлопнул в ладоши, и трое его помощников в шесть рук принялись раздевать мистера Соло.  
  
Оглушающий крик, поднявшийся на весь дом, разбудил соседнюю собаку и обогатил лексикон профессора Хакса, находившегося снизу, несколькими новыми словами. Доктор Кренник, знавший подобные слова уже давно, просто мягко улыбнулся.  
  


***

  
Спустя две недели, насыщенные новыми для мистера Соло, которого в доме звали просто Бен, событиями, в их с профессором Хаксом работе наступил относительный лад. Заключался он в том, что Хакс лепил из своего подопечного то, что ему было угодно, а тот по мере возможностей ему не мешал. Доктор Кренник же внимательно следил за тем, чтобы они ненароком не поубивали друг друга в пылу научной дискуссии. Сложно было отрицать, что методы Хакса отличались некоторой жесткостью. Например, сегодня Бен с самого раннего утра сидел в рабочей комнате, надев плотные наушники, и повторял одну за другой гласные, следя за артикуляцией в зеркало, на которое проецировалась модель. Хакс настрого запретил мистеру Митаке подавать молодому человеку обед, пока тот не произнесет все гласные идеально. Около трех часов пополудни заглянувший в рабочую с чашкой горячего чая доктор нашел Бена почти плачущим. По счастью, горстка шоколадных конфет укрепила его моральные силы.  
  
— Хакс, вам следует стыдиться, — увещевал того Кренник, найдя друга в библиотеке. — Бросили мальчика на растерзание своим аппаратам и даже не заходите посмотреть, как он справляется.  
  
Хакс, неторопливо бродящий по второму ярусу в поисках нужной книги, взглянул вниз. Его руки были скептически сложены на груди.  
  
— Вы, доктор, думали, я буду сидеть с ним целый день? Увольте, у меня есть чем себя занять. Я верю, что в Бене должны быть зачатки сознания. Он вполне способен сам освоить такие элементарные вещи — хотя бы до приемлемого уровня. А если же нет, то ему нечего здесь и делать.  
  
Доктор покачал головой и подошел к камину, протягивая к нему озябшие пальцы.  
  
— Ваши слова меня в тоску вгоняют. Вы кажетесь холодным, словно камень. Иногда я задумываюсь, правда ли вы так плохо думаете о людях, как говорите вслух. Это сделало бы вас страшным человеком, — он опустился в кресло и посмотрел вверх на Хакса.  
  
Тот оперся обеими руками на перила, на лице его появилось насмешливое выражение.  
  
— Как, вы в этом еще не уверились полностью? Доктор, я не люблю людей. В большинстве своем они способны лишь ныть, жаловаться на судьбу и отчаянно хотеть, чтобы кто-то — неважно кто, — сделал за них всю их работу. Я знаю всего лишь с десяток тех, кто на моих глазах взял свою жизнь в кулак и повернул ее русло так, как было удобно ему. Остальными можно заправлять звездолеты.  
  
Кренник поставил на подлокотник руку и опустил подбородок на ладонь. В его глазах не было удивления, скорее, живой интерес и капелька ностальгии. Даже если он был не согласен с Хаксом, эта точка зрения привлекала его внимание.  
  
— И как вы, позвольте спросить, намеренны искать себе спутника жизни? — спросил он, чуть прищурившись.  
  
— Спутника... — Хакс рассмеялся. — В самом деле, доктор. Зачем он мне? Мужчина или женщина — у меня нет времени, чтобы тратить его на бесполезные поиски того, кто станет подавать мне еду. За это я плачу Дофельду.  
  
Он отвернулся, не переставая говорить, пробежался пальцами по корешкам книг и вытянул одну из них.  
  
— Мне всегда казалось, что в супруге ищут поддержки, — невинно произнес Кренник.  
  
Хакс сбежал вниз по винтовой лестнице и остановился напротив него, жестикулируя книгой в такт своим словам.  
  
— Поверьте, доктор: это миф. Безжалостный и злой. Стоит только пригласить в свою жизнь любовника, и он пустит все под откос. Вот мы с вами, допустим. Если я уйду из дома и вернусь завтра утром, вы станете пилить меня?  
  
— Нисколько, — улыбнулся Кренник.  
  
— А если мне нужно будет сорваться в дальнюю экспедицию после краткого сообщения домой? Истерика?  
  
— Я бы, вероятно, помог вам упаковывать вещи.  
  
— В браке так не бывает, — убежденно мотнул головой Хакс, кладя том на столик. — Ссоры, упреки, дележ моего личного времени, исчезновение моих любимых вещей и замена их отвратительными розовыми рюшами... Нет, доктор, я слишком слабонервный человек для такого. Верните меня к моей работе и дайте мне в ней утонуть!  
  
Его речь была быстрой и хлесткой, за это время он успел почти бегом обойти всю библиотеку по кругу и остановиться напротив доктора, увещевательно ткнув в его сторону пальцем. Кренник лишь развел руками и послушно сложил их на животе.  
  
— Я не знаю, как разубедить столь страстного человека. Просто пообещайте мне, что сообщите, если передумаете.  
  
Хакс презрительно фыркнул и сел на диван.  
  
— Уверяю вас, этого не случится. Но обязательно.  
  
В дверях библиотеки возник мистер Митака.  
  
— К вам Хан Соло, сэр. Просить?  
  
Хакс, только успевший открыть свою книгу, с шумом захлопнул ее.  
  
— Я так и знал! Этот стервец будет присылать ко мне по родственнику в неделю, и каждому что-то от меня будет нужно. Фарс.  
  
— Ну же, Хакс. Вы просто еще не отошли от нашего спора, — поднял руку Кренник. — Давайте примем его и послушаем, что он хочет вам сказать. Вы всегда сможете прогнать его, как только он вам наскучит.  
  
Хакс задумчиво потер подбородок, но затем все же кивнул мистеру Митаке. Тот скрылся за дверью и через несколько минут появился с посетителем.  
  
Хан Соло выглядел, словно блестящий фокусник, в силу обстоятельств проведший неделю на улице и сейчас собирающийся мановением руки вернуть своему костюму прежний лоск. Однако он почему-то не спешил размахивать руками и оставался все в той же затертой пыльной жилетке и покрывавшей брюки грязи, медленно переходящей на сапоги.  
  
— Очаровательно, — выдохнул Хакс, вставая с дивана. — Мистер Соло, я полагаю?  
  
Тот обвел взглядом библиотеку, присвистнул и протянул Хаксу загорелую руку.  
  
— Да, сэр. А неплохо тут у вас, книжек вон, мильон. Таких если все продать, три звездолета собрать можно, — заговорщически сообщил он. Но тут же поправил себя, отдернул так и не пожатую ладонь и гневно произнес: — Я требую, чтобы мне выдали моего сына!  
  
— И всего-то? — Хакс пожал плечами. — Конечно. Забирайте. Дофельд, приведите сюда мистера Соло, он возвращается домой.  
  
Мистер Митака вышел, пряча выражение глубокого облегчения. Хан Соло чуть приоткрыл рот на секунду, но быстро справился с первым потрясением.  
  
— Нет, сэр, вы позвольте. Ну я же все понимаю, — произнес он, пытаясь дружески стукнуть Хакса по плечу. Тот ловко увильнул вверх по лестнице.  
  
Соло обернулся к Креннику.  
  
— Вы считаете, я не понимаю, что тут происходит? Я все прекрасно понимаю, я на многих планетах был. Я даже не вполне уверен, что Бен — моя единственная кровиночка в этом секторе, если уж на то пошло. Выслушайте же меня, будьте порядочнее, чем принято думать о высокопоставленных джентльменах вашего круга — и терпеливее, чем склонен сейчас сказать о вас лично я.  
  
Хакс выглянул со второго яруса, перегнувшись через перила.  
  
— Доктор, что это. В этом непонятном сонме звуков я слышу нечто смутно прекрасное. Клянусь вам, через три месяца этот человек смог бы выступать в Сенате, — он спустился вниз чуть ли не быстрее, чем поднимался. — Присаживайтесь, мистер Соло.  
  
Тот с прищуром покосился на Хакса.  
  
— Вы про Сенат сейчас серьезно сказали?  
  
— Абсолютно, — горделиво кивнул тот.  
  
— Вот ведь дрянь, — выплюнул Соло. Кренник фыркнул в свою чашку с чаем. — Нет, сэр, вот от этого вы уж меня увольте, очень вас прошу. Вы б знали, какую там мелют ерунду. У нормального человека, если только он не получает больше сотни за сутки, уши же в трубочку заворачиваются от таких тирад! Они, наверное, считают, что один процент налога, который они отнимают по праздникам — это такой подарок. Да даже те, кто этот процент может себе рассчитать, все равно не имеют денег, чтоб об этих подарках с экранов узнать. Нет, сэр, сенатором быть я категорически против.  
  
Хакс бросил короткий взгляд на Кренника. В его глазах читалась искренняя влюбленность напополам с глубоким омерзением.  
  
— А чего же вы, в таком случае, хотите?  
  
Хан Соло громко щелкнул пальцами.  
  
— Так в этом и вопрос, сэр! Мы же с вами все тут порядочные люди, так? — он по очереди подмигнул им обоим. — Ну неужели я не понимаю, зачем вам мой Бен?  
  
— И зачем же? — перебил его Кренник.  
  
— Ну вот, опять он за свое. Да разве же это важно? Главное — чтобы ему было сытно, тепло и уютно — а я, как родитель, должен это проконтролировать со всей строгостью.  
  
— Вы, кажется, хотели его забрать, — напомнил Хакс.  
  
— Я, сэр, сказал «выдать», — возразил Соло. — И в этом случае я имел в виду «выдать его расположение», а не вернуть мне его на руки. Ну в самом деле, сэр! Я растил и кормил его двадцать два года, а теперь он вырос и похорошел до той степени, что его приняли в дом два таких солидных джентльмена. Да кто я такой, чтобы мешать ему выпархивать из родного гнезда?  
  
Кренник незаметно включил звукозаписывающее устройство. Хакс благодарно кивнул, не сводя глаз с Соло.  
  
— Но все же, сэр, и вы, сэр, — вы со мной согласитесь, что это как-то нехорошо — воровать юнцов на улицах. Если б он мальчишку за вещами не послал, я б и не узнал даже!  
  
— За какими вещами? — спросил Хакс, пребывая в некоторой прострации.  
  
Хан Соло махнул рукой.  
  
— Да мелочи: гитара, краски и груда металлического хлама. И никакой одежды! Признайте, что это странно и как-то даже небезопасно. Что я должен был подумать? Ну вот что, я спрашиваю? Ну да ладно, дело прошлое. Я вижу вас, и вы явно джентльмены самого высокого порядка. А потому я от вас только и прошу, что тысячу кредитов. Так сказать, за отеческий испуг.  
  
— И вы готовы продать родного сына за какую-то тысячу? — неверяще спросил Кренник.  
  
— Поверьте мне, сэр, это лучше, чем если б я проиграл его в сабакк. К тому же, знай я, что вы собираетесь причинить ему вред, запросил бы двадцать тысяч, — Соло положил ногу на ногу и откинулся в кресле, словно сидел так целую вечность.  
  
— У вас абсолютно нет совести, — констатировал Кренник пораженно. На его лице было написано истинное восхищение.  
  
— Нет, сэр, никакой. Она мне не по карману: представьте, во сколько невыгодных, абсолютно безумных дел я мог бы себя вовлечь из-за какой-то там совести. Это же катастрофа!  
  
— Но позвольте, — начал Кренник воодушевленно.  
  
— Не позволяю, — Хакс стремительно вбил в домашний датапад несколько цифр и приложил к экрану палец для идентификации личности. — Простите меня, доктор, но я чувствую, что сам уйду за звуками голоса этого крысолова, если он сейчас же не замолчит.  
  
— Вообще-то я механик, — добродушно поправил его Соло, тоже потянувшись поставить подпись. Как только плата успешно прошла, он поднялся и кивнул обоим джентльменам по очереди.  
  
— Профессор, гардероб вашего гостя прибыл, — оповестил мистер Митака, первым зайдя в библиотеку.  
  
За ним проскользнул высокий молодой человек с изысканно бледным задумчивым лицом и россыпью родинок на нем. Одет он был в шоколадный костюм без галстука. Ранее собранные в хвост темные волосы рассыпались по плечам.  
  
— Доброго дня, джентльмены, — кивнул Хан Соло и им, прежде чем застыть на месте. — Чтоб тебя! Бен?  
  
— Д’ ну надо же, — презрительно фыркнул тот. — Все ж прит’щился! Он с вас, професс'р, денег требовал? А вы ему н’ давайте, он не заслужил!  
  
Бен демонстративно прошел мимо отца в глубь комнаты и остановился у камина. Хан Соло нахмурился и хотел было вернуться за ним, но у него на пути неожиданно возник Кренник.  
  
— Не стоит, — вежливо покачал он головой и обратился к Бену: — Костюм очень идет вам, мой друг. Не правда ли, Хакс?  
  
Тот оторвался от книги, которую открыл сразу же, как отложил в сторону датапад. Он осмотрел Бена с ног до головы долгим задумчивым взглядом, застыл на несколько секунд и пожал плечами.  
  
— Хуже, чем было, он выглядеть не стал, определенно. Хоть я и не понимаю, почему он тут и не повторяет свои гласные.  
  
— А вы порите его чаще, сэр, — мстительно посоветовал Соло. — Он у вас как шелковый будет, негодник.  
  
Бен тут же показал ему язык. Но как только Соло открыл рот, мистер Митака аккуратно утянул его за собой в коридор. Бен скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Знаем мы его, ага. Денег на напиться приш'л клянчить. Вы ж не дали ему ничего, да, професс'р?  
  
Хакс посмотрел на него из-за книги.  
  
— Это не вашего ума дело. Марш в рабочую комнату, к зеркалу.  
  
Бен насупился и крепче обхватил себя руками.  
  
— Есть х’чу. На пустой ж’лудок не больно-т' учится.  
  
Хакс подошел к нему, захватив из вазочки на столе крупную шоколадную конфету.  
  
— Видите, — он откусил небольшой кусочек на глазах у облизнувшегося Бена. — Когда выучите гласные, будете есть столько, сколько захотите — и много, очень много шоколада. А пока извольте...  
  
В этот момент Кренник, которому надоело наблюдать умоляющий излом бровей Бена, тоже подошел ближе к камину.  
  
— Я все же предлагаю пообедать. Молодой человек не ел с самого утра, да и нам с вами не мешает перекусить. Ну же, Хакс, — он положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
Хакс доел конфету, вытер пальцы платком и кивнул.  
  
— Дофельд! Дофельд!.. Ариен, найдите мистера Митаку и скажите ему накрыть на троих в гостиной. Хватить тянуть с обедом, это вредно для моей пищеварительной системы!  
  


***

  
Если бы кто-нибудь спросил самого Бена о том, нравилась ли ему его новая жизнь, он бы без промедления отправил спрашивающего по самому дальнему адресу и намазал себе еще один тост с джемом. Дом был удивительным: с тремя этажами, множеством комнат, книгами и таким количеством горячей воды, что ей можно было отмыть половину Корусанта и еще одного небольшого вуки. Его одежда теперь была свежей и чистой, его регулярно кормили, спину перестало ломить уже через неделю. Мистер Митака взял на себя труд обучить его несложным навыкам поведения за столом, а доктор Кренник — другим модным штучкам, которые диктовал причудливый этикет. Бен был бы просто счастлив остаться здесь на всю жизнь, если бы не одна незначительная деталь, губившая все его довольство на корню.  
  
Он ненавидел профессора Хакса и впридачу весь его алфавит. Ненавидел всей душой, честно и открыто. Хакс, по его мнению, был самым мерзким, вредным, невыносимым человеком, который, вероятно, поклялся Бена как можно скорее извести. Заставлял его по сотне раз повторять одно и то же, кричал и обзывался, кидался в него конфетами и громко жаловался на него доктору. Бену хотелось сгореть со стыда.  
  
Он понимал, что происхождение у Хакса было благороднее, денег больше — ну и лицо, соответственно, красивее. Он даже признавал за ним ум, о котором так часто твердили все в доме. Но Бен решительно не понимал, зачем надо было так грубо себя вести.  
  
В этот раз Хакс снова зашел в рабочую комнату так, словно Бена там и не было. Он проверил свои аппараты, пошептал над ними, что-то поправил. Даже похлопал Бена по голове, будто тот был собакой. И зарылся одной рукой в рыжие пряди, второй ослабляя галстук.  
  
— Это решительно невозможно. Я требую, чтобы вы начали говорить верно! — воскликнул Хакс, наконец посмотрев на Бена. — Неужели вы сами не понимаете, насколько искажаете каждый звук, который вылетает у вас изо рта?  
  
Бен снова покраснел.  
  
— Вот сами б' посидели тут и помекали, а я в вас пальц'ми тыкать буду, — проворчал он.  
  
— Что, еще раз? — переспросил Хакс.  
  
— Ничего. Не работает эта ваша система! — Бен обхватил себя руками и сдул прядь волос с лица.  
  
Хакс щелкнул языком.  
  
— Не система не работает, а вы. Почему у меня получается, а у вас нет?.. Давайте попробуем вот это, — он подошел к одному из шкафов и поманил Бена к себе.  
  
Тот послушно подошел. Хакс достал с одной из полок тряпичный мешочек и, развязав тесьму, вынул оттуда десять маленьких камешков. А затем по одному положил их Бену в рот, выглядя при этом невозмутимо, как и обычно.  
  
— И фто 'то? — спросил Бен неуверенно.  
  
— Замолчите, я еще не сказал, что вам делать, — стукнул его по носу пальцем Хакс. — Сейчас вы будете читать предложения с листа. Старайтесь выговаривать слова как можно четче.  
  
Он взял со стола лист бумаги и передал его в руки Бену.  
  
— Попробуйте думать не о смысле, а об артикуляции. Дышите через нос, не торопитесь. Сядьте.  
  
Хакс вновь усадил Бена на стул и несильно хлопнул ладонью по его спине.  
  
— Выпрямитесь. Я вас слушаю.  
  
Бен, покраснев от такого пристального внимания, опустил взгляд на листок. На нем была выведена белиберда про шикание и шипение. Но он все же постарался произнести фразу целиком.  
  
Получилось какое-то непонятное булькание. Хакс покачал головой.  
  
— Отвратительно. Снова.  
  
Бен задышал еще усиленнее и прочитал почти по слогам.  
  
— Не могу разобрать ни единого слова, — прорычал Хакс. Он взял со стола очередную книгу со схемами произношения и сел на корточки перед Беном.  
  
— Еще раз посмотрите, как это делается. Шевелите языком, ну давайте. Читайте.  
  
Бен почувствовал, как от избытка кислорода в легких закружилась голова. Схемы немного расплылись и снова сплылись воедино. Понятнее от этого, к сожалению, не стало.  
  
— Ш’фефи и ф’фафыи ф фуфыфше шфашф.  
  
Хакс резко поднялся на ноги, подошел к столу и предельно аккуратно опустил на него книгу. Смахнул с нее невидимую пылинку, растер ее между пальцами. Когда его взгляд снова упал на Бена, тому почему-то стало не по себе. Хакс скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Лорды. Сенаторы. Даже пара-тройка принцев. И никто еще не пытался саботировать мою работу так активно, — выглядел он почти что обиженным. Вдруг на его лице промелькнула какая-то новая мысль. — Скажите, Бен, неужто Кренник подкупил вас? Сколько коробок конфет он пообещал вам за этот цирк?  
  
Глаза Бена расширились, а сам он от негодования подскочил на стуле.  
  
— Фафи ‘фо коффефы? Фы ффе и фаф ешфь фе фафефе! Фы шфе…  
  
Он внезапно умолк и застыл на месте. Хакс подождал несколько секунд — Бен начал судорожно ощупывать горло и живот. Затем отвернулся, выплюнул камешки себе в ладони и посмотрел на Хакса очень жалобно.  
  
— ‘дново нет…  
  
Хакс приподнял брови.  
  
— Я прогл’тил один. Я умру?  
  
— Конечно умрете, — кивнул Хакс. — Все умирают. У вас осталось еще навскидку лет шестьдесят-семьдесят. Давайте я добавлю вам недостающий камень.  
  
Он сделал шаг в сторону Бена, но тот проворно вскочил и встал за спинкой стула.  
  
— Неа. Сам’ сн’чала д’вайте!  
  
Хакс нахмурился.  
  
— Бен, что за глупости. Будьте хорошим мальчиком и ведите себя прилично. Вернитесь на свое место.  
  
Но Бен только зло прищурил глаза и помотал головой.  
  
— Кормите м’ня своими камнями, изд’ваетесь! Что это за учеба такая? Я к’нтрактов н’ подписывал и права вам н’ давал!  
  
Хакс всплеснул руками и опустил их себе на бедра.  
  
— Действительно, чего можно было еще от вас ждать. Мой дорогой сэр, я лишь пытаюсь научить вас родному языку! Человеческой речи, которой вы по печальному стечению обстоятельств оказались напрочь лишены. Я же хочу, чтобы вы вновь заговорили, как любой нормальный человек. Как я!  
  
Теперь пришел черед Бена возмущенно махать руками. Хотя у него это вышло менее изящно и превратило его на несколько мгновений в подобие свежесрубленной мельницы.  
  
— Д’ вы сроду нормально не говорили со мной! Только шипели, шикали и щелкали, как дрозд, языком! У вас что не слово, то какая-нибудь п’дколка с изподвыподвертом!..  
  
Хакс молча открыл и закрыл рот.  
  
— Что, кончились подвыверты? Вот и держите их при себе, и не сувайте их мне, будто это какие-то ваши моднявые вустрицы, — Бен произнес это уже не так уверенно, но с тем же напором. Щеки у него раскраснелись, а из прически выбилось несколько прядей. Закончив свою тираду, он обнял ладонями локти и остался стоять так.  
  
Хакс, все еще стоя в безмолвии, приложил руку к губам. Он внимательно, почти пристально посмотрел на Бена, подошел к нему — тому потребовалось все его мужество, чтобы не начать отступать к книжному шкафу — и похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Занимайтесь, — с каким-то радостным оживлением в голосе произнес он и выскользнул из кабинета, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
— Н’ да, — пробурчал абсолютно сбитый с толку Бен. — Чокн’тый…  
  
Он с удивлением потрогал собственное плечо и шмыгнул носом.  
  


***

  
— А-а-ай!  
  
— Эй.  
  
— А-ай!  
  
— Эй.  
  
— А-А-А-АЙ!  
  
— ЭЙ.  
  
Доктор Кренник отложил в сторону датапад. Было абсолютно невозможно сосредоточиться на последних новостях при таком шуме. Процесс обучения Бена снова перешел все мыслимые границы.  
  
За несколько недель, что он провел в доме профессора Хакса, кардинально изменилось лишь его отношение к гигиене. Теперь Бен с удовольствием принимал каждодневные пенные ванны с эфирными маслами, и при его появлении в комнате начинало приятно пахнуть травами. Его неординарное, неправильное лицо порозовело, а в глазах появился любопытный огонек. В целом Бен превратился в весьма привлекательного молодого человека, обожающего чтение. Это его пристрастие удивило и Хакса, и Кренника. Впрочем, первый снисходительно распахнул перед Беном двери своей библиотеки, а второй время от времени приносил ему книги, которые находил полезными для его обучения — хоть Бен и заявлял открыто, что больше любит приключенческие романы о рыцарях.  
  
Но обучение его родному языку шло из рук вон плохо. Бен не слышал разницы между тем, что произносил сам, и тем, что без устали внушал ему Хакс. И оба они были слишком упрямы, чтобы отступать, а потому с самого утра и до поздней ночи кричали друг на друга гласными и развивающими правильную артикуляцию скороговорками. Доктору оставалось лишь делать записи и помогать мистеру Митаке: он и не подозревал, что двух взрослых мужчин может быть так сложно развести по разным углам и хотя бы накормить. Мистер Митака смотрел на него с усталым превосходством, хоть и высоко ценил эту неожиданную помощь.  
  
Несколько же дней назад Хакс буквально влетел в библиотеку и с горящим взглядом начал абсолютно неразборчиво что-то доказывать доктору, хотя тот с ним ни о чем и не спорил. Из речи Хакса он понял лишь, что он нашел новую, уникальную методику, созданную не то специально для Бена, не то самим Беном для себя самого. После того, как поток излияний иссяк и Кренник кивнул под пронзительным взглядом коллеги, тот наспех пожал ему руку, похватал несколько книг с разных полок и опять куда-то убежал.  
  
И с тех пор Хакс вел себя совершенно неприемлемо по отношению к мальчику. Его подтрунивания перешли все границы по своей частоте — казалось, он общался с Беном только посредством их. А когда тот, закономерно выведенный этим из себя, пытался ответить, Хакс немедленно наставлял на него записывающее устройство. Поначалу оно Бена смущало, но совсем скоро он привык к нему настолько, что пару раз даже отпихнул руку, в которой Хакс его держал. Доктору сложно было винить его за желание высказаться в свою защиту. Но он подозревал, что делается это неспроста, а потому старался не вмешиваться. Тем более что чем ближе он узнавал мистера Митаку, тем больше тот рассказывал историй о том беспределе, который мог твориться в доме во время классов.  
  
— В самом деле, Бен. Артикуляционный аппарат не приспособлен для тех зверств, что вы с ним творите!  
  
— Я энти ваши зверства читаю с вашей же бумажки!  
  
Доктор повернул голову: Хакс в своем любимом бежевом баньяне вошел в гостиную, буквально лучась довольством. Рассерженный Бен следовал за ним, часто моргая и посылая ему сердитые взгляды исподлобья.  
  
— Напомните мне показать вас окулисту.  
  
Бен сжал кулаки.  
  
— Вот вместе, стал’ быть, и пойдем…  
  
Доктор кашлянул и будто бы случайно постучал ногтями по экрану датапада. Оба обернулись к нему. Бен застенчиво потер переносицу.  
  
— Здрас’те, докт’р.  
  
Хакс, разочарованно вздохнув, выключил запись.  
  
— Джентльмены, я задумался о том, что уже почти два месяца в столице и до сих пор не побывал нигде дальше ближайшего парка. Возможно, в один из дней…  
  
Хакс категорически погрозил пальцем.  
  
— Исключено, доктор. Посмотрите на него: мало того, что наш юный друг не может и двух слов связать без приступа ярости — но его ум порождает такие кадавры, которые не станут терпеть в действительно приличном обществе.  
  
Он сел на диван и взял из вазочки печенье. Бен пристроился в отдалении от него.  
  
— ‘пять вы гадости к’кие-то гов’рите. Хоть б раз что приятн’е, — достаточно, впрочем, благодушно проворчал он. Кажется, его злость на Хакса уже прошла. К тому же, тот протянул одно печенье и ему.  
  
В ответ на его слова Хакс вдруг весьма самодовольно хмыкнул и, поколдовав над записывающим аппаратом, нажал кнопку воспроизведения.  
  
«Таких, как вы, жестоких и холодных, только в бочке из-под сточной воды ищут! Вы даже не змей, а целый змейсус! Вот такой огроменный и пузо белое! Да! Белое!»  
  
Бен снова слегка порозовел и отвернулся, начав рассматривать висящие в комнате картины. Хакс триумфальным движением пальца остановил запись.  
  
— Вы слышите, доктор? Произношение почти безупречное!.. Нет, я, конечно, не вполне прав — но довольно сносное. И вы только подумайте, какая метаморфоза. Оказывается, для раскрытия его талантов нужно было больше его ругать. И где теперь все эти моралисты с их воспитательными методиками!  
  
Хакс взглянул на Кренника. В его взгляде плескалось чистое веселье. Он прокрутил запись еще два раза, заставив Бена всем телом вжаться в диван, и каждый раз наслаждался звучащими словами, словно музыкой.  
  
Доктор слушал и поглядывал на Бена украдкой — чтобы не смущать его еще больше. Вероятно, психологический механизм, мешающий ему правильно воспроизводить звуки, ослабевал под натиском насмешек. Открытие было действительно феноменальное — хоть и весьма странное. Но так или иначе оно служило их общей цели.  
  
Хакс тоже посмотрел на Бена и, фыркнув, поднялся на ноги. Он заставил молодого человека отнять ладони от лица и приподнял его голову за подбородок.  
  
— Ну что же, довольно с вас этих ничтожных сокрушений. Сей же час прекращайте стыдиться, и приступим к заучиванию скучных чинных фраз. Доктор Кренник желает посетить общество. Не знаю, зачем оно ему вдруг понадобилось, но давайте уважать его желание.  
  
Бен аккуратно кивнул.  
  
— Д’вайте.  
  
— Позвольте, Хакс, — Кренник сделал витиеватый жест рукой. — Не вы ли только что говорили о кадаврах и прочих чудищах?  
  
Профессор Хакс, уже было полетевший к выходу, резко развернулся, махнув полами халата. На его благородном лице отразилась брезгливость.  
  
— Ну что вы, доктор, право. Когда вы на гонках встречали действительно образованных людей? Одна же шантрапа высокосветская!  
  


***

  
То, что на низших уровнях Корусанта принято было звать ставками, на Больших ежегодных скачках именовали тотализатором. Поняв нехитрый принцип его действия, можно было достичь немыслимых финансовых высот — собственно, именно таким способом леди Фазма и заработала свое очень приличное состояние. Зваться леди ей, конечно, претило, но несколько раз в году можно было и потерпеть.  
  
А вот Хакса в приличном обществе стерпеть было значительно сложнее. Лишь только завидев среди толпы его рыжую макушку, — хоть бы цилиндр надел, паршивец — Фазма уже приготовилась к непростому, насыщенному событиями дню.  
  
Не то чтобы она не любила Хакса — любила, конечно, раз уж судьбе было угодно подкинуть ей такого названого братца. Но Фазма здраво оценивала то, насколько успела избаловать его ныне покойная вдова Хакс. Мальчик, в конце концов, был слишком похож на рано ушедшего отца — а еще смышлен и довольно послушен, если понимал смысл просьб и запретов. Они с Маратэль быстро нашли общий язык. И вот, пожалуйста, результат: Хакс, несмотря на блестящую выучку и несколько лет военной службы, совершенно не брал на себя труд держать язык за зубами. В подробностях выдавал лордам и сенаторам то, что он о них думал — а имя, состояние и, по слухам, дружба с Канцлером обеспечивали ему достойный иммунитет.  
  
Говоря проще, нечего было Хаксу делать среди воспитанных людей. Фазма, изящно лавируя в толпе, начала продвигаться к нему, чтобы это сообщить.  
  
— Выглядишь ослепительно, дорогая, но нет, никуда я не пойду, — поприветствовал ее тот, оценивающе пробежав взглядом по серебристому платью.  
  
Фазма цокнула языком.  
  
— Что же, Хакс, неужели и у тебя наконец-то начался сезон?  
  
Тот хохотнул чуть громче, чем приличествовало джентльмену его положения.  
  
— Ни за что. У меня начался эксперимент. Уверяю, ты найдешь его прелестным, — Хакс театральным жестом указал на юношу, стоявшего прямо позади него.  
  
Фазма с небольшим трудом удержалась от того, чтобы приподнять брови, и прохладно улыбнулась. Юноша был вполне неплох: высок, широк в плечах, имел некоторое подобие мысли на лице и костюм, сшитый идеально по идеально выверенной мерке.  
  
Фазма протянула ему руку, и юноша, механически склонившись, слегка ее пожал.  
  
— Как поживаете? — произнес он, чрезвычайно четко проговаривая каждый звук.  
  
Живые люди так, к сожалению, не разговаривали. Но Фазма покосилась на Хакса — и тот светился, словно ребенок, заполучивший новую игрушку.  
  
— И впрямь прелестный, — мягко заметила она, изучая юношу из-под ресниц.  
  
Тот почему-то зарделся, как делали лишь не привыкшие к свету молоденькие девицы.  
  
Хакс нахмурился, явно сбитый с толку, и помотал головой.  
  
— Ты ничего не поняла, как всегда. Про сам эксперимент я тебе еще ничего не рассказывал. Пройдемся? Бен, оставайтесь на своем месте и разговаривайте только о погоде во Внешнем кольце. И сортах чая, если успели разобраться.  
  
Хакс мягко взял Фазму под руку и повел ее вперед. Гонки, по счастью, должны были начаться лишь через четверть часа. За это время Фазма с немалым удивлением узнала, что у Хакса появилась новая блажь, еще причудливее предыдущих. Взятый им на воспитание мальчик из городских трущоб, служивший чем-то наподобие говорящей птицы — Фазма обернулась в его сторону, но того уже не было видно за разнообразными головными уборами и водопадами волос. Хакс с упоением рассказывал о его успехах и демонстрировал постановку языка, медленно менявшуюся под его чутким руководством. Мнение окружающих, увидевших профессора с выставленном на всеобщее обозрение розовым языком, его привычно не волновало. Фазме приходилось одергивать его несколько раз — и Хакс, успевший уйти в описание своей работы с головой, удивленно мотал головой. Оставалось лишь сожалеть, что в детстве его не били палками, уча держать на лице нейтрально-дружелюбное выражение, как у всех нормальных людей.

Когда они вернулись обратно, Бен успел собрать вокруг себя приличную толпу. Хакс с видом заинтересованного натуралиста поспешил к ней присоединиться. Фазма лишь понадеялась, что его мальчишка не успел наговорить ничего непоправимого. Она не могла винить своих гостей за интерес к нему: новые лица, еще и такие интересные, появлялись тут редко. Все же динамичность не была одной из ключевых особенностей высшего света.  
  
— И что же, вы думаете, он сделал? — нараспев проговорил Бен. — Шваркнул невинную пташку прямо по клюву. Да, так и было!  
  
Рядом с Хаксом возник доктор Кренник — довольно известный в узких кругах лингвист-профанолог. Личность, в общем-то, спорная, но меньшего от Хакса и не ожидалось. Они зашептались.  
  
— Шварк… нул?.. — переспросил один из воспитанников леди Настурции, Финн, кажется.  
  
Похоже, они уже успели найти общий язык. Бен, чуть покраснев от всеобщего внимания, рассказывал какую-то не очень приличную историю. Он, впрочем, умудрялся оставаться практически невозмутимым.  
  
— «Шваркнуть» значит «сильно ударить», — вежливо просветил Финна Кренник. — Слово в Среднем Кольце довольно популярное. Советую запомнить.  
  
Все послушно наморщили лбы. Хакс незаметно закусил кулак.  
  
— И все же птичка успела проклевать ему сапог почти до основания. А через него — хоп — и носки напросвет видать, — Бен громко хлопнул в ладоши. — И это все перед лордом!  
  
Все пораженно ахнули. Кренник обеспокоенно покосился на Хакса, но тот стоял молча, прикрывая ладонью рот.  
  
— Но только куда птице без клюва-то. Сожрали, ясен пень… — завершающим аккордом выдал Бен, доверительно наклонившись к Финну.  
  
Тот не сводил с него расширившихся глаз.  
  
— Кто со-жрал, лорд Пиддили? — почти прошептал Финн.  
  
— Ну так! — таким же свистящим шепотом ответил Бен, невозмутимо воздев к небу указательный палец.  
  
Побагровевший лицом Хакс на мгновение сжал плечо Кренника и стремительно скрылся в толпе. Тот, поняв нехитрый намек, с самой благодушной улыбкой приблизился к Бену.  
  
— Дорогой мой сэр, напомните мне, на какой из каров мы с вами ставили наши кредиты?  
  
Бен с удивлением посмотрел на него, словно только что вспомнил, где находится. А вспомнив, немедленно позволил увести себя прочь от чужих глаз.  
  
Финн продолжил восхищенно смотреть ему вслед.  
  
Фазма, даже поняв, что Хакс просто-напросто отвлекал ее, все равно не смогла удержаться от легкой улыбки. Если судить по впечатленным лицам благородной публики, ни одной фатальной ошибки Бен совершить не успел. А немного встряхнуть их застоявшееся равновесие иногда действительно было не вредно. Тут она с Хаксом спорить бы не стала. Оглянувшись на их странную компанию, Фазма увидела, как оба высокопоставленных джентльмена отсалютовали ей, а Бен чуть склонился, прижав правую руку к груди.  
  
Все трое успели исчезнуть за время первого круга гонки.  
  


***

  
Профессор Хакс первым влетел в поместье, не дождавшись даже, пока мистер Митака полностью распахнет перед ним дверь. Он отдал дворецкому трость и все же имевшийся у него при себе цилиндр и потянул за собой Бена. На его лице играла торжествующая улыбка, смягчившая обычно резкие черты. Хакс обвел всех веселым взглядом и звонко рассмеялся.  
  
— Доктор, доктор, только послушайте! Скоро эти люди начнут шваркать друг друга направо и налево, запинаясь попутно о сотни ясных пней! — очевидно, он пребывал в совершенном восторге от своей проделки.  
  
Пока доктор устраивался в кресле, мягко качая головой, Хакс положил руку Бену на талию и закружил того по гостиной. Бен машинально тоже схватился за него.  
  
— Надо признать, что вы просто лингвистическая находка. И как только они вас так безропотно слушают? — беззаботно произнес Хакс, уверенно ведя молодого человека по кругу.  
  
Аккуратно уложенные волосы Бена немного растрепались. Кажется, он пребывал в некотором шоке, как, впрочем, и мистер Митака. Доктор Кренник невозмутимо взял из вазочки печенье. Спустя еще несколько кругов этого спонтанного вальса Бен запутался в ногах и полетел на ковер спиной вперед. Хакс приземлился сверху. Кренник и Митака дернулись в их сторону.  
  
Хакс на несколько мгновений застыл, улыбка на его лице будто прилипла и стала искусственной. Но он тут же опомнился и, опершись на предложенную ему руку мистера Митаки, встал на ноги. Бен сдул с лица прядь волос и приподнялся на локтях. Хакс одернул пиджак, прокашлялся и как ни в чем не бывало решительно переступил через Бена, направив свои стопы к книжным стеллажам.  
  
На лице Бена мелькнуло странное уязвленное выражение, но он тряхнул головой и тоже встал. Доктор Кренник ободряюще улыбнулся и подмигнул ему.  
  
— Право же, Хакс, нехорошо с вашей стороны было так спонтанно покидать нас, — не дождавшись сколь-нибудь внятного ответа, он поудобнее устроился в кресле и поднял на мистера Митаку голубые глаза. — Можно ли уточнить, когда подадут обед?  
  
Мистер Митака вежливо улыбнулся, чуть склонил голову и вышел. Бен, не зная, куда подевать себя, направился было за ним, но доктор Кренник окликнул его.  
  
— Мой юный сэр, — он по-хозяйски указал рукой на диван, и Бен послушно сел, выпрямившись по струнке. — Прошу прощения за свою прямоту, но от меня не укрылась некоторая ваша неловкость в танце. А учитывая поистине масштабные планы профессора касательно последней вашей проверки, я бы советовал вам эту оплошность исправить.  
  
Увидев, что сознание Бена в этот момент было не склонно усваивать его цветастые фразы, Кренник закинул ногу на ногу и повторил свою мысль:  
  
— Я намекаю на то, что мы могли бы нанять вам учителя танцев, Бен.  
  
Тот с сомнением посмотрел на свои длинные ноги.  
  
— Не сказал бы, что мысль хорошая. С танцами у меня проблемности, — он кинул взгляд в глубь комнаты и раздраженно фыркнул.  
  
— Проблемы и трудности, Бен. И ваш учитель с ними поборется. Дайте ему шанс: тот, о ком я сейчас думаю, подойдет вам прекрасно. Очаровательный мастер с Детомира, очень талантливый танцор. Бывший балетмейстер — двадцать лет балета, Бен! Такое просто так не забывается.  
  
Судя по хмурому, задумчивому лицу Бена, эта идея сейчас не слишком его занимала. Доктор посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок, и только хотел сказать ему что-то, — вероятно, что-то ободряющее — но у входных дверей мелодично зазвонил колокольчик. Оба повернули голову на звук. На Корусант уже опустились сумерки, и гостей в доме никто не ждал.  
  
В холле раздались шаги мистера Митаки, его приглушенный голос и звук закрывшейся вновь двери. Через минуту мистер Митака вошел в гостиную, почти полностью скрытый огромным букетом темно-бордовых роз в изящной вазе. Он опустил вазу на середину стола и повернулся к Бену.  
  
— Для вас, мистер Соло. С комплиментами вашей красоте и надеждой на скорую встречу.  
  
Доктор Кренник улыбнулся, сморгнув ностальгию во взгляде, и посмотрел на Бена. Тот смотрел будто сквозь цветы, озадаченный и все еще невеселый. Наконец он осторожно тронул одну из крупных роз кончиком пальца. Та качнулась, уронив на накрахмаленную скатерть капельку росы. Бен поднял взгляд на мистера Митаку.  
  
— Кто это прислал?  
  
Митака, привыкший к подобным мелочам, посмотрел на него тепло.  
  
— Фамилии посыльный не назвал. Кто бы это ни был, он предпочитает быть известным вам под именем Финн.  
  
— Финн?.. — повторил Бен, нахмурившись. — А, этот с вопросами о том, как кушать птичек?  
  
— Чтобы я больше не слышал из ваших уст подобных выражений, — послышалось из глубины гостиной. Откуда-то из-за стеллажей выплыл снова все такой же невозмутимый профессор с книгой в руках. Он брезгливо кривился и смотрел на Бена с укором. — «Кушают» только кухарки. Воспитанные люди предпочитают есть, вкушать и трапезничать... Дофельд, что это за веник?  
  
Бен резко повернул голову и кинул на него быстрый, но очень сердитый взгляд.  
  
— Мой это веник.  
  
Хакс подошел ближе и, глядя точно на розы, поднес одну из них к лицу.  
  
— Вы заказали цветы? Не самый худший способ вознаградить себя за усердие. Впрочем, я полагал, вам больше нравится дорогой шоколад, — он вдохнул приторно-сладкий запах, исходящий от лепестков.  
  
Бен еле слышно фыркнул.  
  
— Зачем мне себе цветы слать? Финн прислал. Велел сказать, что я красивый.

Хакс чуть заметно дернулся и поставил розу обратно в вазу, держа ее двумя пальцами. Выражение брезгливости снова вернулось к нему.  
  
— И что он надеется получить от вас взамен?  
  
— А чего вы думаете, что ему от меня чего-то надо? Может, ему просто наш разговор понравился, и все.  
  
Хакс саркастически усмехнулся и вытер пальцы о салфетку.  
  
— Мой дорогой сэр, я более чем уверен, что ваш разговор оставил в его памяти неизгладимое впечатление. Боюсь, правда, что он больше смотрел, чем слушал.  
  
— И чем это, простите, плохо? — спросил Бен немного громче. На его щеках снова заиграл румянец.  
  
Хакс собирался ответить ему и уже успел открыть для этого рот, но бросил взгляд на Кренника и Митаку — и просто махнул рукой.  
  
— Замечательно. Оставайтесь при своих цветах, но уберите из с глаз долой. В чулан, на кухню или к себе в комнату. Я уже чувствую, как у меня начинается на них аллергия.  
  
— Ну и хорошо, ну и ладно, — тряхнул Бен головой. — Мистер Митака, скажите кому-нибудь, чтобы, пожалуйста, ко мне их подняли.  
  
— Как вам будет угодно.  
  
— Раз вы снова с нами, Хакс, не могли бы вы мне напомнить дату, в которую дадут тот самый бал, о котором вы говорили? — спросил Кренник, беззвучно помешивая серебряной ложечкой чай.  
  
Профессор Хакс отвел от Бена пылающий негодованием взгляд. Он скрестил руки на груди и задумался.  
  
— У нас чуть меньше пяти месяцев, доктор. К этому времени нужно будет долепить и отшлифовать нашего подопечного так, чтобы он походил на работы античных мастеров. Вероятно, придется отбить ему обе руки…  
  
Бен округлил глаза и тихо ойкнул. Хакс вновь повернулся к нему.  
  
— Вот именно, сэр, — заметил он мстительно. — Еще никто не научился пристойно вести себя за столом, ни разу не получив по ладоням. Если вам и в императорской резиденции придет в голову есть с ножа, я первым откажусь сидеть с вами рядом.  
  
Он повернулся к мистеру Митаке и хлопнул в ладони.  
  
— Итак, пора бы приниматься за работу. Пусть наш гость уже не так далек от идеала, как это только возможно, но я надеюсь на гораздо большее, — его глаза загорелись азартом. Казалось, Хакс в один миг забыл о существовании всех вокруг себя и стоял, окруженный лишь планами и возможностями. — Я научу вас, как одним только голосом повергать людей в восторг, Бен. Вы освоите искусство всех известных мне жанров — и даже необходимый мусор вроде светской болтовни. Через месяц вы будете вальсировать с изяществом, присущим набуанской знати, и есть со скромностью, достойной юных принцесс. Вам пошьют костюм у лучших портных Корусанта, и я сам введу вас во дворец.  
  
Совсем потерявшись в своих фантазиях, профессор Хакс позабыл, как только что спорил с Беном, и протянул ему руку. Тот, поколебавшись мгновение, ее осторожно принял. Прикосновение теплых пальцев немного отрезвило Хакса, он с удивлением уставился на свою ладонь, но не отдернул ее, а лишь утвердительно кивнул.  
  
— На этом и порешим, — он снисходительно улыбнулся Бену, и тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Около минуты они просто стояли так, вполне довольные друг другом. Затем Хакс оповестил:  
  
— Завтра проснетесь в пять.  
  
— Чоооо?! — ошарашенно воскликнул Бен.  
  
— Вот именно поэтому, — отметил Хакс назидательно.  
  


***

  
Снова полетели недели. Бена действительно заставляли просыпаться на самой заре, и каждое утро он находил профессора Хакса уже на ногах, чаще всего — с чашкой огненного кафа в руке. Тот продолжал оттачивать произношение Бена, все чаще показывая на нем самом, в каком месте должен зарождаться в горле тот или иной звук, — и все меньше цокая языком и морщась. Зато все чаще благодушно кивал и даже несколько раз хвалил, правда, не Бена, а себя. Но на это Бен старался внимания не обращать.  
  
Ближе к обеду к ним присоединялся доктор Кренник, любивший подолгу нежиться в кровати, но каждый день клявшийся, что на следующий проснется раньше их обоих. Вместе они разучивали этикетные диалоги, во время которых оба джентльмена частенько беззлобно хохотали над ошибками Бена. Тот, впрочем, все равно краснел и сжимал кулаки с досады, но это лишь закрепляло учебный эффект. Вскоре смеяться и Кренник, и Хакс перестали.  
  
Немалая часть дня была посвящена чтению и обсуждению книг. Бен читал запоем, не по одному, а по три или четыре тома за раз, постепенно переходя с местных рыцарских романов на межгалактическую классику. Особо он выделял рабскую поэзию и философские трактаты Набу. И то, и другое могло надолго погрузить его в задумчивость, и даже Хакс, застав его в библиотеке в таком состоянии, лишь молча садился в кресло с книгой, никак не комментируя его позу и положение рук. Когда книги были прочитаны, приходило время разговоров. Сначала они тяготили Бена до крайности, он заливался краской и запинался от каждой точной фразы, которой рушил все его аргументы Хакс. Ему ничего не стоило высмеять логику Бена, обвинить в беспросветной глупости его любимых героев или разобрать по косточкам учение какого-нибудь древнего мужа. Хакс делал это скупо, точно и жестоко, все его удары попадали в цель и разбивали с усердием выстроенные Беном доводы, заставляя того замолкать. Хакса, привычного к литературным дебатам еще с Академии, его поведение удивляло, и поначалу он воспринимал его за нежелание учиться. Но сколько бы он ни критиковал Бена и ни стыдил его, тот только продолжал отмалчиваться дальше. Что-то дельное начало у них получаться лишь после того, как вмешался доктор Кренник: он поощрял Бена делиться мыслями и не стеснялся иногда ставить перед Хаксом провокационные вопросы, на которые тот не всегда мог ответить сходу. Впрочем, сам Кренник после того, как Бен стал вести себя немного смелее, от их обсуждений отстранился, заявив, что воспоминания — практически единственная оставшаяся ему радость, наравне с модой и шоколадным мороженым, и он не позволит «разбивать выстроенные им хрустальные замки». Но теперь мнение Хакса уже не казалось Бену непререкаемым, с ним можно было не соглашаться и даже спорить — и этими спорами они наслаждались в равной степени, порой крича друг на друга по несколько часов кряду, к взаимному, разумеется, удовольствию.  
  
— Через какую, позвольте спросить, призму восприятия вы вообще рассматриваете эту книгу? — восклицал Хакс, потрясая тяжелым историческим трактатом.  
  
— Я говорю вам, профессор, она о любви, — упрямо стоял на своем Бен.  
  
Хакс всплескивал руками.  
  
— Это описание жизни великого полководца и отцеубийцы, история его возвышения, триумфа и падения! При чем здесь вообще любовь?  
  
— Как будто отцеубийцы не могут любить.  
  
— Но в книге об этом ни слова!  
  
Бен складывал на груди руки и плотно сжимал губы.  
  
— Вся его история — история любви к своей планете и попытка установить на ней порядок.  
  
— Совратив мимоходом родную сестру, — язвительно парировал Хакс, смолкая затем на мгновение.  
  
Бен встряхивал головой.  
  
— Автор лишь туманно на это намекает, никаких явных доказательств он не дает!.. О, и профессор — а жизнеописание самого автора у вас есть? Я бы хотел… Его язык, он…  
  
Хакс застывал, удивленно приподняв брови, и быстрым шагом подходил к стеллажам, пробегал кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг.  
  
— Разумеется. Рад, что в вас начинает просыпаться вкус к настоящей литературе. Личность действительно уникальная. И достаточно тесно связанная, кстати, с любимым вами полководцем. Но какая великолепная манера изложения, вы не находите?  
  
— Еще бы — столько язвительности на одну строку, — негромко усмехался ему в спину Бен.  
  
— Просто вспомните, что за это его не сожгли на костре, — замечал Хакс, указывая новым фолиантом в сторону Бена.  
  
Тот благодарно принимал книгу из его рук, и через несколько дней им снова было о чем поспорить.  
  
Единственной, пожалуй, причиной их серьезных размолвок были цветы. Финн не переставал присылать их, и вскоре дом пропитался насквозь их сладким ароматом. Большие красные розы вызывали беспричинное негодование Хакса. Натыкаясь на них в одной из комнат или застав мистера Митаку несущим новую корзину, он не мог удержаться от саркастичного замечания. Бен, в свою очередь, злился на него за это и через некоторое время начал на его остроты отвечать, ввязываясь иногда в изысканные перебранки.

В какой-то момент они решили разделить поместье: Бену разрешалось держать цветы в своей спальне, кухне, малой гостиной и любой из комнат прислуги. Хаксу отходили большая гостиная, библиотека, главный холл — и все остальное. Через некоторое время в них начали появляться другие букеты — строгие изящные белые лилии, от густого запаха которых кружилась голова. Мистеру Митаке теперь приходилось проветривать дом в два раза чаще, но он бы никогда не стал жаловаться на такое разрешение ситуации.  
  
— Не правда ли, они гораздо выгоднее смотрятся в вазе? — спросил Хакс у Бена, когда тот в первый раз аккуратно вдохнул аромат лилий.  
  
— Они очень красивы. Тоже, — ответил Бен, улыбнувшись одним уголком рта.  
  
Хакс удовлетворенно кивнул, приподняв брови.  
  
— В спальне их, к сожалению, держать не рекомендуют.  
  
— Почему? — спросил Бен чуть разочарованно.  
  
— Яд, — бросил Хакс, наблюдая, как Бен гладит нежный лепесток. — И все же они намного лучше скучных роз.  
  
— Неправда, — возразил тот упрямо.  
  
Вскоре мистер Митака заметил, что стоявший в холле букет стал день за днем терять по цветку. Но когда он поделился своим наблюдением с доктором Кренником, тот с улыбкой заверил его, что профессор просто закажет еще один, даже больше.  
  


***

  
В один из дней, всего через пару недель после посещения гонок, поместье навестила леди Фазма. Они с Хаксом долго беседовали в его кабинете, из-за двери которого иногда слышались смех и обрывки оживленной беседы. Но Бен все равно тревожился.  
  
— Скажите, доктор, ее тогда наше появление не разозлило? — спросил он у Кренника, с азартом решающего какую-то головоломку.  
  
Тот оторвался от своего занятия и покачал головой.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, друг мой. Я уверен, что в этом случае мы бы узнали об этом даже через несколько дверей. Профессор знаком с леди Фазмой еще со службы. Если я все верно понял, то удивительно даже, как она не заглянула к нам раньше.  
  
Бен приподнял брови в изумлении.  
  
— Профессор Хакс служил?  
  
— Разумеется. Его отец был комендантом Академии на Арканисе, может, вы слышали о такой? После реформ императрицы он сохранил место — но, к сожалению, вскоре скончался. Однако Хакс остался в ней и после дослужился, если я не ошибаюсь, до чина полковника. И добровольно покинул армию.  
  
— Проблемы с начальством? — предположил Бен.  
  
— Скорее, с субординацией в целом, — улыбнулся Кренник. — Профессор, как вы успели заметить, человеческой глупости не выносит.  
  
Бен негромко фыркнул и помолчал немного. Но потом нахмурился и снова спросил:  
  
— А разве прилично, что они там сидят наедине?  
  
Кренник рассмеялся. В уголках его глаз собрались веселые морщинки.  
  
— По-вашему, императрице тоже требуется дуэнья, Бен?  
  
Тот смущенно пожал плечами и сник. Кренник вернулся к своей головоломке, а Бен продолжил иногда искоса поглядывать на дверь кабинета.  
  
Вскоре она открылась, и Хакс, пропустив леди вперед, вышел в холл, держа руки в карманах своих легких брюк. На его лице играла теплая улыбка, редкая, но желанная гостья.  
  
Фазма улыбалась тоже. Обведя комнату взглядом и остановив его на Бене, она прищурилась и посмотрела на Хакса.  
  
— Кстати, раз уж заговорили. Может быть, фехтование? Отдай его мне, а, Хакс? Посмотрим, кто научит его танцевать быстрее, я или этот красный балерун.  
  
Хакс тоже взглянул на обеспокоенного Бена. Он задумчиво провел рукой по подбородку и коротко рассмеялся.  
  
— Ну, одно пари я из-за него уже заключил. Почему бы не заключить и второе? Бен, хотите научиться управляться с оружием?  
  
Глаза Бена загорелись от восторга. Тот несколько раз кивнул, но посмотрел на Фазму и смущенно опустил взгляд.  
  
Фазма опять рассмеялась.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Соло. Я не собираюсь калечить вас — по крайней мере, до бала!  
  
— Я калечился много раз, — поспешил опровергнуть ее догадку Бен. — Но драться с девушкой… Я…  
  
Хакс с Фазмой переглянулись и громко расхохотались.  
  
Через три месяца тренировок Бен перешел с деревянных мечей на световые. В ногах он больше не путался — ни отражая быстрые яростные атаки, ни вальсируя с Фазмой по ярко освещенному залу.  
  


***

  
Время бала подошло незаметно. Он пришелся на день рождения Бена — тот удивился, но ничего не сказал, а сам Хакс у него таких вещей никогда не спрашивал.  
  
Всю неделю в поместье стоял гул, словно в улье или на рынке. Портные сновали из мастерских и обратно, доктор Кренник то и дело исчезал и возвращался с новостями о том, кто еще будет на балу. Фазма по неведомым, абсолютно пустяковым причинам почти каждый день приходила к ним и оставалась до вечера, занимая Бена разговорами и не давая ему смотреть на тревожную суету. Только Хакс казался всем абсолютно невозмутимым и лишь забывал снимать перчатки, расхаживая в них по дому постоянно.  
  
В день бала Бен до вечера не спускался со своего этажа. Он отмокал в душистой ванне, ему обрабатывали руки, собирали и укладывали волосы и совершали еще множество утомительных и пугающих процедур. Когда начало смеркаться, у него зуб на зуб не попадал от страха. Наконец мистер Митака, постучавшись, зашел в его комнату и оповестил, что пришло время одеваться. Костюм, висевший на серебряной вешалке, он уже держал в руке.  
  
Из-за этого костюма было много споров: Хакс настаивал на мундире, Бен упрямился и заявлял, что не имеет права носить его, а Кренник ненавязчиво предлагал добавить к эскизам плащ. В итоге раздраженный портной, чтобы показать всю нелепость затеи, нарисовал то, что требовали от него в три горла, и… Именно такой костюм в итоге и сшил. Он смутно напоминал черную военную форму, но был слишком мягок для нее даже на вид. Чуть серебрившаяся на свету бархатная ткань с накинутым сверху полупрозрачным плащом смотрелась причудливо и дорого. Облачившись в свой наряд, Бен молча уставился на молодого человека в зеркале. Он терпеливо ждал, пока ему в последний раз уложат волосы, и сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет стать тем, кого из него упорно пытались сделать. Его отражение, бледное и строгое, молча смотрело на него из-под ресниц. Наверное, Бен ему тоже не нравился.  
  
Внизу меж тем уже собрались остальные: доктор Кренник, не изменив привычке, надел ослепительно белый фрак, отказавшись, однако, от плаща — вероятно, в пользу Бена. Леди Фазма, чей экипаж ожидал ее у порога, довольно изящно устроилась на краешке дивана в холле. Ее красное платье горело в полумраке — было бы очень жалко помять его еще до приезда во дворец.  
  
Хакс расхаживал по холлу, поглядывая иногда то на часы, то на парадный портрет отца и мачехи, висевший здесь же. Серый полковничий мундир сидел на нем идеально, на груди красовались знаки отличия старого образца. В действующей армии их уже успели сменить на нашивки, но многие офицеры продолжали носить их на парадных формах.  
  
— О, Бен, великолепно… — выдохнул Кренник у Хакса за спиной.  
  
Тот обернулся и вместе со всеми поднял взгляд вверх, на лестницу. Бен, улыбаясь немного нервно и держась левой рукой за перила, начал осторожно спускаться вниз. В холле повисла восхищенная тишина. Фазма приложила кончики пальцев к растянувшимся в улыбке губам. Доктор Кренник блестел ярко-голубыми глазами — кажется, его чувство прекрасного пребывало в восторге.  
  
— Ну наконец-то, — сердито выдохнул Хакс.  
  
Чуть помутненный от страха взгляд Бена метнулся к привычно недовольному лицу. Он сглотнул и, дойдя до последней ступени, вложил холодные пальцы в предложенную ему ладонь. Вероятно, Хакс почувствовал прохладу и сквозь тонкую ткань перчатки: он машинально растер руку Бена, нарушив еще одно правило этикета.  
  
— Спасибо, — хрипло произнес Бен.  
  
Его щекам вернулся розовый цвет, присущий здоровым молодым людям. Едва заметная мелкая дрожь прошла.  
  
— Дофельд, скажите мне, что наш экипаж готов, — выкрикнул Хакс в темноту коридора.  
  
— Ваш экипаж готов и ожидает, сэр! — откликнулась темнота.  
  
— Все в этом доме продвигается невероятно медленно, — пробормотал Хакс и, ведя Бена по левую руку от себя, вышел из открытых дверей поместья.  
  
— Не тревожьтесь так, Хакс, — беззаботно произнес доктор Кренник, шедший вслед за ними. — Пятиминутная задержка еще никого не убивала.  
  
Хакс в ответ лишь фыркнул и подождал, пока Бен сядет в экипаж.

Они медленно поднялись в воздух и направились в сторону дворца. Бен наблюдал из окна потоки скоростных каров и таких же дорогих экипажей, как их. Корусант светился праздничными огнями — и дворец сиял ярче всех. Официальная резиденция императрицы, перенесенная сюда с Набу, должна была сегодня собрать всю знать Ближнего круга. И Бена, по несчастной случайности тоже оказавшегося здесь.  
  
Экипаж опустился на площадку, резвые лакеи тут же подскочили к нему с обеих сторон, помогая гостям выбраться. Хакс от их помощи отказался и для Бена подержал руку тоже сам. Доктор Кренник с улыбкой принял предложенную ему ладонь. Кажется, для него этот вечер обещал быть полным приятных развлечений.  
  
Леди Фазма, выходя из своего экипажа, опиралась сразу на две руки. Когда Бен покосился на нее, она весело ему подмигнула.  
  
— Не воспринимай это так серьезно, — посоветовала она, поравнявшись с ними. — Сюда приходят узнать последние высокосветские сплетни и немного потанцевать. Что может случиться?  
  
— Например, меня могут разжаловать и сослать в Неизведанные регионы, — спокойным тоном заметил Хакс. — Тс-с… Бен, прошу вас. Вы раздавите мне ладонь.  
  
Фазма неодобрительно покачала головой, и они двинулись к парадной лестнице. Бен никогда в жизни таких великолепных лестниц не встречал: резных, будто кружево, сделанных полностью из драгоценного мрамора. Он начал было сомневаться, стоило ли ему вообще подниматься по ней, но Хакс неумолимо тянул его за собой. Впрочем, у парадного входа он его руку отпустил.  
  
— Помните, Бен, вы присутствуете здесь в качестве моего кузена. Старайтесь сильно не позорить фамилию, — Бен хотел привычно залиться краской, но вдруг понял по легкости тона, что Хакс просто пошутил.  
  
Он улыбнулся кончиками губ, и они вместе шагнули вперед. Когда их имена объявили на весь зал, к ним повернули головы лишь несколько человек. Другие остались равнодушными. Кажется, в данный момент гостей больше привлекали послы Детомира.  
  
Некоторое время толпа просто перетекала из одних залов в другие. Фазма, пообещав Бену вскоре вернуться, ускользнула к забракам, доктор Кренник тоже куда-то исчез и теперь появлялся то тут, то там, каждый раз смеясь и поднимая бокалы с новым встреченным им знакомым. Бен тоскливо пытался следить за ними взглядом. Хакс, заметив это, чуть наклонился к нему.  
  
— Не стоит, Бен. Сегодня это ваш круг. Вы ничем не хуже них… Вот ведь бездна.  
  
К ним на всех парах спешил молодой смуглый мужчина. Его темные волосы вились очаровательными кольцами, а внимательные карие глаза, казалось, подмечали все вокруг.  
  
— Профессор! Профессор, я так рад! — он порывисто обнял Хакса и поцеловал его в обе щеки. Тот стоял по стойке смирно, поджав пальцы рук. — Вы меня не узнаете? Это же я, Демерон. Как приятно вас здесь видеть!  
  
Хакс холодно улыбнулся.  
  
— А, По. Я не сразу узнал вас. Как ваши успехи?  
  
Мистер Демерон лучезарно улыбнулся, сверкая белыми зубами.  
  
— Служу на благо Империи, профессор Хакс. И, должен признать, справляюсь просто блестяще. Все благодаря вам, хоть и после учебы у вас я кое-что узнаю то тут, то там. Видите ли…  
  
— О, это же доктор Кренник! — радостно произнес Хакс. — Прошу прощения, друг мой. Удачи вам на вашем поприще.  
  
Он поспешил к Креннику, забыв на секунду про Бена. Тот затерялся в толпе. Хакс подлетел к доктору и принялся трясти ему руку.  
  
— Очень рад, очень рад, профессор! — радушно отвечал тот. — А каким, прошу прощения, ветром к вам занесло императорского телохранителя?  
  
— Что? — громким шепотом спросил Хакс.  
  
Кренник взял с подноса проходившего мимо них официанта два бокала и, передав один Хаксу, заметил:  
  
— Этот человек, пожалуй, для нашего предприятия опаснее всех остальных в этом зале. Императрица держит его при себе не только за воинские заслуги. У мальчика удивительные уши. Чувствует около сорока языков вплоть до местных диалектов. Не знаю, кто его этому научил, но…  
  
Хакс тихо застонал в бокал.  
  
— Я и научил.  
  
— Эта идея почему-то посещала и меня, — отозвался Кренник. — Ни в коем случае не подпускайте его к Бену… Где наш Бен?  
  
Они начали незаметно вертеть головами и через несколько секунд обнаружили, что тот рассматривал один из висящих на стене портретов. Мистер Демерон медленно приближался к нему сквозь толпу, словно морское чудовище. Хакс и Кренник собирались пойти ему наперерез, но застыли, услышав звуки парадных труб. Все немедленно собрались по краям зала, образовав в центре широкий проход. Бена потоком гостей вынесло вперед, и оба джентльмена теперь наблюдали за ним с тревогой.  
  
— Ее Сиятельство Лея, первая своего имени, владычица Империи и королева Альдераана.  
  
Появившаяся в дверях женщина обвела всех неторопливым взглядом, от которого головы гостей склонялись сами собой. Ее темно-фиолетовое, цвета украшенного звездами ночного неба платье струилось по фигуре, на шее блестели несколько алмазных нитей. В поседевших волосах сияла миниатюрная корона. Когда она медленно направилась вперед, к трону, стоявшему с другой стороны зала, все остальные безмолвно застыли. Императрица несколько раз останавливалась, чтобы с теплой улыбкой пожать руку тому или другому гостю. В какой-то момент она еле уловимо вздрогнула, посмотрела на Бена и немедленно отвела взгляд. Но затем, приблизившись к нему, подала ему ладонь и негромко произнесла:  
  
— Просто очаровательно, юноша.  
  
Низкий, невероятно женственный и властный голос прозвучал мягко. Бен, побелевший, словно полотно, опустился на одно колено и низко склонил перед ней голову, самыми кончиками пальцев коснувшись ее руки. Императрица тронула его за подбородок и кивком велела ему подниматься.  
  
Она продолжила свой недолгий путь. Хакс не отрываясь смотрел на Бена, который стоял теперь, словно примерзнув к своему месту. Когда императрица заняла свой трон и люди отмерли, Бена немедленно окружила толпа. Где-то совсем рядом мелькнуло красное платье. Фазма, выглядевшая бледнее обычного, молча протянула Бену бокал и отпила глоток из своего.  
  
— Молодец, — произнесла она негромко и отошла.  
  
По Демерон, теперь уже с явным любопытством на подвижном молодом лице, принялся пробиваться к Бену с утроенной силой. Но на подходе его вдруг перехватил Хакс, крепко державший под локоть доктора Кренника.  
  
— Скажите, По, вы разве еще не знакомы с доктором?  
  
Кренник чрезвычайно широко ему улыбнулся.  
  
Пока мистер Демерон увлеченно рассказывал ему о себе и своих заслугах, к Бену подошел императорский камердинер и что-то тихо ему сказал. Глаза Бена расширились, но он кивнул и направился вслед за ним. По мере того, как они оба продвигались к трону, все больше пар глаз останавливались на них. В конце концов Бен, низко поклонившись императрице, подал ей руку, и та поднялась со своего места. Зазвучал вальс.  
  
По напряженной фигуре Бена было сложно понять, дышит ли он еще. Он двигался так осторожно и легко, будто в его руках был не живой человек, а призрак, которого он боялся спугнуть. Сначала он прятал глаза, осмеливаясь поднять взгляд лишь на долю секунды. Но императрица мягко ему улыбалась и смотрела так, что не ответить было бы оскорблением. Под конец тура Бен пришел в себя настолько, что даже смог неловко улыбнуться в ответ. Всего на мгновение, тут же покраснев и снова посмотрев в пол. А услышав рассыпчатый серебристый смех, опять поднял взгляд на нее.  
  
Остальные пары танцевали вокруг них и не остановились, когда Бен повел императрицу обратно. Бал начался.  
  
Молча наблюдавший за ними Хакс успел подойти к Бену раньше всех остальных. Он заглянул ему в лицо и, облегченно вздохнув, сам подал руку. Бен недоуменно на нее посмотрел.  
  
— Вы считаете, что мне ничего не причитается за мою работу, друг мой? — спросил Хакс.  
  
Бен без слов вложил свою ладонь в его, и они закружились по залу. После императрицы Хакс казался Бену совсем не таким ужасным. Весь танец они смотрели друг на друга: Хакс — с осознанием собственного триумфа, а Бен — с усталой радостью. Где-то неподалеку вальсировали, пересмеиваясь и болтая, Кренник и Фазма.

За вечер Бена успели пригласить на танец, кажется, несколько десятков гостей. Был в их числе, разумеется, и По Демерон, прятать от которого Бена вскоре стало просто невозможно. Он задал ему несколько вопросов о том, кто учил его танцевать, и похвалил его выправку. А после немедленно вернулся к императрице.  
  
Через несколько минут залы наполнил негромкий гул. Докатившись до Хакса, он принес ему новость о том, что Бен, несомненно, новый король Набу, прибывший в столицу под видом одного из своих телохранителей. Услышав это, Хакс открыто рассмеялся, не обратив никакого внимания на любопытные взгляды вокруг.  
  


***

  
— Король, говорю вам, Набуанский король! Посмотрите, как он двигается, послушайте характерный выговор! Ни тени сомнения, — произнес доктор Кренник насмешливо, подражая интонациям мистера Демерона.  
  
Хакс продолжал хохотать, подливая себе в стакан еще бренди. Они втроем, вместе с Беном, сидели в тускло освещенной гостиной. Оба джентльмена скинули свои парадные туфли и теперь попивали спиртное, устроившись на диване. Они праздновали удачное завершение своего пари, то и дело поздравляя друг друга и соприкасаясь хрустальными стенками стаканов. Бен расположился в отдалении от них, в кресле: он тоже разулся и поднял ноги на подушки, обнял обеими руками колени. Его взгляд остановился на темноту за окном, иногда возвращаясь к длинному зеркалу. Отражение в стекле все еще Бену не принадлежало, о нем самом сейчас все позабыли, и казалось, что его просто не существовало на свете. Может быть, где-то даже был тот король Набу, о котором гомонили весь вечер.  
  
Кренник и Хакс продолжали сидеть, пока не осушили графин до дна. После этого доктор поднялся и, добродушно глядя Хаксу за плечо, оповестил, что пойдет на кухню и попросит подать закуски. Бен посмотрел на часы — вот-вот должно было пробить три утра.  
  
Хакс несколько минут блуждал взглядом по комнате и наконец наткнулся на Бена. Он улыбнулся, встал и подошел ближе. Опершись на спинку кресла, он очень четко выговорил:  
  
— Полагаю, вы довольны собой, — Хакс протянул руку и заправил за ухо Бена прядь волос.  
  
Тот не шелохнулся.  
  
— Вы-то собой довольны точно, — спокойно отозвался он.  
  
Хакс нахмурился.  
  
— А не должен бы?  
  
Бен посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
— Что вы сделали со мной, профессор?  
  
Хакс отпрянул от него и, кажется, начал судорожно думать о том, что именно Бен имел в виду. Тот тихо выдохнул.  
  
— Кто я теперь после ваших дрессировок? Чистильщик обуви? Отражение иноземного короля? Куда мне податься?  
  
Хакс, поняв, о чем он толкует, насмешливо фыркнул.  
  
— Чтоб мне провалиться, если я знаю. Можете быть кем угодно, мне все равно.  
  
— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — процедил Бен холодно.  
  
— Да что с вами такое сегодня? — снова нахмурился Хакс. — Вы устали? У вас болит голова? Хотите шоколадку?  
  
Он потянулся к вазочке, но Бен несильно хлопнул его по ладони и вскочил с кресла. Хакс вскрикнул от неожиданности.  
  
— Нет, не хочу, — рыкнул Бен. — Вас хоть что-нибудь волнует, кроме ваших дурацких прихотей?  
  
— Не смейте так со мной разговаривать, неблагодарный мальчишка, — возмутился тот, потирая руку. — Я дал вам то, о чем люди вашего происхождения и мечтать не могут! Я отмыл вас от грязи, одел и обучил самым надлежащим образом. Превратил в настоящий предмет искусства!..  
  
— Но я не вещь! — крикнул Бен, вцепившись в край дивана. — Я не ваша вещь, и вы не можете обращаться со мной, как с вещью, и говорить обо мне, как о вещи.  
  
Стало слышно, как мелко задрожали от напряжения оконные стекла. Стаканы из-под бренди пошли трещинами.  
  
Хакс широко распахнул глаза и ошеломленно посмотрел на Бена.  
  
— Чего вы от меня хотите, мистер Соло? — спросил он негромко. — Если вас что-то не устраивает, вы всегда вольны уйти к кому-то, кто будет ценить вас больше. К Финну, например — он выстелет ваш путь лепестками роз и станет кормить вас с рук засахаренными фиалками.  
  
Бен остановил на нем долгий взгляд, словно ждал, что Хакс скажет ему что-то еще. Но тот молчал, тяжело дыша и покраснев пятнами. Кажется, он все еще не понял того, что пытался объяснить ему Бен.  
  
С кухни раздался ужасающий грохот.  
  
— Вы избалованы, — выдохнул Бен еле слышно. — И даже не задумываетесь о том, чтобы нести ответственность за свои решения. Вы ведь ни разу не потрудились предположить, что случится со мной после окончания вашего дурацкого пари. Потому что вам все равно.  
  
Хакс прикрыл ладонью глаза и провел ей по лицу.  
  
— Откуда вы вообще это взяли, несчастный?  
  
— Вы сами сказали так пять минут назад.  
  
— Могу поклясться, что не говорил, — воскликнул Хакс сердито. — Ваша судьба заботит меня не меньше, чем моя собственная. Но ваше выплывшее наружу честолюбие, вероятно, слепит вам глаза.  
  
— Возможно, мне действительно лучше уйти, — тихо заметил Бен, глядя в пол.  
  
— К Финну.  
  
— Может, и к Финну, — кивнул Бен.  
  
Хакс отступил на шаг. Он немного помолчал, встряхнул головой и попытался улыбнуться.  
  
— Ну хватит вам. У меня возникают сомнения в том, кто из нас влил в себя парочку стаканов бренди. У вас шок, я понимаю. Я готов его вам простить. Вы и правда сегодня справились блестяще. Пойдемте, я отведу вас в спальню.  
  
Он сделал к Бену несколько медленных шагов, и тот опасливо, недоверчиво на него покосился. Хакс осторожно взял его за локоть.  
  
— Пойдемте. Извинитесь за все завтра. Я даже постараюсь вам этого не припоминать. Хм-м… А вы нигде не видели моих домашних туфель?  
  
Бен шумно выдохнул и вырвал руку.  
  
— Благодарю, я дойду сам!  
  
Он взбежал вверх по лестнице и скрылся из виду. Хакс остался стоять в гостиной, озабоченный поиском обуви.  
  
Туфли пронеслись по воздуху и напали на него без предупреждения: одна попала по затылку, а вторая — чуть пониже поясницы.  
  


***

  
Следующие несколько дней были очень тихими и казались блеклыми после роскошного бала. Профессор Хакс почти не разговаривал с Беном, а Бен почти не отвечал профессору Хаксу. Доктор Кренник пытался говорить за троих, и поток его слов ожидаемо иссякал раньше, чем ему удавалось достичь своей цели.  
  
Бена из дома никто не гнал, но он спускался на первый этаж лишь на время трапезы или в библиотеку, в углу которой теперь проводил все свое время за чтением. Цветов от посыльных он мистера Митаку попросил больше не брать.  
  
Одним утром он не вышел к завтраку. Прождав его лишних десять минут, Хакс послал Митаку в его комнату справиться о его здоровье. Тот вернулся встревоженным и сообщил, что Бена у себя в спальне не было.  
  
— Что за чушь, — хрипло произнес Хакс и поднялся на второй этаж сам. Он без стука ворвался в незапертую спальню — та стояла пустой, вещи в шкафах и на полках лежали на своих местах.  
  
Хакс с топотом спустился по лестнице и проверил библиотеку — ничего. Ни в малом холле, ни в кабинете, ни на кухне.  
  
— Он пропал, — ошарашенно сообщил Хакс доктору Креннику.  
  
Тот непонимающе на него посмотрел.  
  
— И где же записка? Мистер Митака, Бен оставил вам записку?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Но как же так?..  
  
— Идите в бездну со своими записками, доктор! Непослушный мальчика ушел в ночь куда глаза глядят — вы представляете, что с ним  _уже_  могло случиться? — Хакс сделал несколько кругов по гостиной и остановился, запустив руку в волосы. — Как ему вообще такое взбрело в голову? Он что, недоумок? Кренник, когда мы брали его в дом, похож он был на недоумка?  
  
— Абсолютно нет, — твердо ответил тот.  
  
— Конечно нет! Но почему тогда? — он повернулся и пошел в противоположную сторону.  
  
Через минуту доктор Кренник поежился.  
  
— Ну в самом деле, Хакс. Перестаньте, от вас сквозняк и голова кружится. От того, что вы преодолеете сверхзвуковой барьер, Бен не окажется посередине комнаты.  
  
Все трое, однако, все равно с надеждой посмотрели на лежащий в центре пушистый ковер.  
  
Чуда не случилось.  
  
— Прикажете связаться с полицией, сэр? — напомнил о себе мистер Митака.  
  
— Разумеется, прикажу. Хотя у меня есть сомнения насчет эффективности их работы. Прошлую мою записную книжку они так и не нашли.  
  
Доктор Кренник побарабанил в задумчивости пальцами по столу. Он нахмурил брови, отрицательно покачал головой, вздохнул с истинным страданием на лице и поднялся.  
  
— Не будем полностью полагаться на полицию. Я готов задействовать свои связи. Мистер Митака, голофон!

Получив желаемое, доктор скривился, как от зубной боли, и начал вбивать нужные координаты. Изображения аппарат не выдавал, а чтобы услышать собеседника, пришлось прижать его к уху.  
  
— И вам доброго дня, сэр. Доктор Кренник… Правда? Я польщен. Позвольте спросить, вы сейчас на Корусанте?.. Где?.. Как занимательно. А кто заменяет вас в столице?.. Нет, никаких терактов, по счастью, — но я высоко ценю ваше чувство юмора. Пропал один из моих друзей, Бен Соло. Около двадцати, может, двадцать пять…  
  
— Двадцать три, — поправил Хакс.  
  
— Брюнет, глаза…  
  
— Темные у него глаза, карие с янтарем, — возмущенно прошипел тот, почувствовав заминку Кренника.  
  
— Карие, да… Разумеется, симпатичный!.. Прошу вас, министр. Ну какая вам, к криффу, разница? Просто пошлите уже кого-нибудь его найти!.. Конечно. Естественно… Премного благодарен, — Кренник отключил голофон. — Днищежук старый…  
  
— Доктор! — с укором воскликнул Хакс. Но, оглянувшись и вспомнив, что Бена в комнате не было, махнул рукой. — Что вам ответили?  
  
Кренник недовольно пожал плечами.  
  
— Что будут искать и оповестят меня, если поиски увенчаются успехом. Что еще можно от него ждать?  
  
Хакс негромко топнул ногой.  
  
— Этого мало, — он вылетел из гостиной в холл и вновь начал подниматься по лестнице.  
  
— И куда вы? — бросил ему в спину доктор.  
  
— Переодеваться, конечно. Скажите Дофельду, чтобы готовил экипаж.  
  


***

  
На грубовато сделанном, но очень дорогом столике остывал каф. Фазма сидела в кресле, поставив руку на его подлокотник.  
  
— Я думал, со временем это изменится. Но он, должно быть, или ненавидит меня, или совершенно не думает о том, что и как говорит.  
  
— До чего же сообразительный юноша, — Фазма поднесла к губам чашку и сделала маленький глоток. — Удивительно для того, кто посвятил речи всю свою жизнь, не правда ли?  
  
Бен пожал плечами.  
  
— Быть мальчиком для битья утомляет. Раньше я всегда бил в ответ — на улице с этим просто. Но его разве ударишь?  
  
Фазма поперхнулась кафом и обожгла себе язык.  
  
— Кажется, с девушками ты уже драться отказывался. Не недооценивай бывших полковников, даже если они вечно ноют, что круассаны «не столь свежие, как в той кофейне на Арканисе», — оба улыбнулись. — Лучше расскажи про эти свои улицы. Если мне никто не соврал, то ты жил с отцом.  
  
— Да, но это почти то же, что и на улице. Постоянно прыгали с одного уровня на другой, прятались то от тех, кого он обманул, то от властей.  
  
Фазма приподняла брови.  
  
— Опасный он у тебя человек.  
  
— Я бы так не сказал, нет, — покачал головой Бен. — Даже не знаю, за что его разыскивали. Но к тому времени, как мне исполнилось пять, про нас, кажется, забыли.  
  
— А мать? — не удержавшись, спросила Фазма. Но тут же осеклась: — Прошу прощения. Не отвечай, если не хочешь.  
  
— Нет, все в порядке, — Бен отпил еще кафа. — Я все равно ничего про нее не знаю. Соло всегда говорил, что она незадолго до родов сошла с ума. Спасал меня от нее, если можете в это поверить. Несчастный пьяница. Я даже и не знаю, стало ли бы хуже, оставь он меня с умалишенной — хоть и отношусь к самой идее довольно скептически.  
  
Фазма наклонилась к нему и пожала его пальцы.  
  
— Попробуй найти на этой планетке отца получше, и, уверяю тебя, претендентов будет немного. Мать ты искать не пробовал?  
  
— Соло никогда о ней не упоминал на трезвую голову. А на пьяную лишь ругался и плакал. Меня такие отношения не слишком впечатляли — сомневаюсь, что мать была лучше его.  
  
— И все же посмотри на себя, — отсалютовала ему чашкой Фазма.  
  
Бен посмотрел.  
  
— На мне женский костюм.  
  
— Брючный женский костюм, дорогой! Прости меня за него, но твое появление было слишком внезапным.  
  
Бен отвел взгляд и потер левое плечо рукой.  
  
— Мы все равно только молчали после того разговора. Я там стал лишним.  
  
Фазма недовольно поморщилась.  
  
— Какая глупость. Безусловно, ты молодец, что высказал ему. Но почему всего раз и так мягко?  
  
Бен хмуро покосился на нее и ничего не ответил.  
  
— Как ты уже успел убедиться, Хакс слушает кого-то, кроме себя, только если начать кричать ему в уши, — она тоже смолкла и, вздохнув, покачала головой.  
  
Каф вскоре кончился, но они не двинулись с места, продолжив думать каждый о своем.  
  
— Фа-азма! — раздался раздраженный рык из холла.  
  
Фазма закатила глаза и указала побледневшему Бену на одну из дверей, ведущих из гостиной. Тот немедленно скрылся за ней. У двери застыла лишь его тень.  
  
В комнату быстрым шагом зашел Хакс. Его костюм выглядел помятым, а на щеках рыжела трехдневная щетина. Он без слов упал на то место, на котором минуту назад сидел Бен, и потянулся к его чашке. Та ожидаемо оказалось пустой.  
  
— Невероятно, — хрипло прокомментировал Хакс. Затем еще раз заглянул в чашку и сузил глаза: — Ты что, не одна?  
  
— Более бестактного вопроса и придумать сложно, — заметила Фазма невозмутимо.  
  
— Неважно… Прошу прощения.  
  
Фазма с интересом приподняла бровь.  
  
— Неужели это беготня так благотворно на тебя влияет? Если бы об этом в свое время знал лейтенант Кьерроу, ты бы мотал свои штрафные круги и ночью.  
  
Хакс зло посмотрел на нее, но злоба почти тотчас сменилась усталостью.  
  
— Не лучшее время для шуток. Я до сих пор нигде не могу его найти. Можешь не верить мне, но я даже навестил его отца. Пришлось вытаскивать его из какого-то дрянного кабака. Я ввязался в драку.  
  
Фазма с тонкой улыбкой на губах покачала головой.  
  
— Кажется, Бен устроил тебе небольшое приключение.  
  
Хакс откинулся на спинку кресла и помассировал виски.  
  
— Он сам как непрекращающееся приключение, — немного помолчав, он добавил: — Я его уже не найду, да?  
  
— Откуда же мне знать, дорогой? Возможно, не нужно было вынуждать его уйти.  
  
— Никто его!.. Я не понимаю, почему он так подумал. Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Он вдруг начал кидаться сумасбродными обвинениями, назвал меня избалованным…  
  
Фазма коротко рассмеялась.  
  
— Я уже сказал, что не намерен шутить. Может быть, за это время его успели прикончить, только чтобы снять с него его дорогой костюм, — Хакс спрятал лицо в ладонях. Его речь стала невнятной. — Связи Кренника не работают. Никто не работает. Мы с ним вдвоем прочесываем уровни один за другим будто заведенные — и нигде ни следа. Ни за какие деньги. Его отец понятия не имеет, где он. Следовало все-таки повесить на него маячок, как я и собирался. Эти идиоты-моралисты отговорили!  
  
В дверях гостиной появился молчаливый лакей. Фазма знаком велела ему принести еще кафа, и тот кивнул. Через минуту она уже наливала темный крепкий напиток в чистую чашку.  
  
— Выпей, — произнесла она, протянув ее Хаксу. — И, если позволишь, я все еще настаиваю, что стоило думать не о маячках, а о своем поведении.  
  
Хакс отдернул руки от лица и сжал их в кулаки.  
  
— Я все для него делал! Все. Он ни в чем не нуждался.  
  
Фазма раздраженно выдохнула.  
  
— Ты хоть раз сказал ему, что рад его успехам? Что он схватывает все на лету? Все прочее, о котором ты разливался соловьем мне?  
  
Хакс на мгновение застыл. Он открыл и закрыл рот, задумался и сердито тряхнул головой.  
  
— Это же очевидно. С чего мне вообще было тратить на него время, если бы он был глуп как пробка? Разумеется, он схватывал все на лету. Я уверен, он и сам это чувствовал. За одну неделю он иногда продвигался дальше, чем Демерон — за месяц. Такое нельзя не заметить.  
  
— То есть ты ему об этом не говорил. Ни разу за шесть месяцев.  
  
Лицо Хакса вытянулось еще больше. Он залпом выпил огненный каф, зажмурился, сморгнув выступившие слезы, и поднялся.  
  
— Я тебя понял. Сообщи мне, если он объявится.  
  
— Обязательно, дорогой, — Фазма тоже встала. — Хочешь совет? Поезжай домой и хорошенько выспись. Выглядишь прямо как во время службы.  
  
— Совет отклонен. И тогда я брился чисто, — бесцветным голосом отозвался Хакс. — Я помню, где дверь, спасибо.  
  
Он кивнул и направился к выходу. Лакей, на которого он налетел, поддержал его и смахнул с его пиджака пылинку. Хакс скупо поблагодарил и его тоже.  
  
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Фазма отослала лакея и, стараясь скрыть глубокую озабоченность сложившимся положением дел, выпустила Бена из комнаты. На его лице сквозило то же отчаяние, которое она наблюдала всего минуту назад.

Фазма тяжело вздохнула. Ей вспоминились цветастые и не вполне пристойные присказки лейтенанта Кьерроу. Кажется, он был одним из первых, чью речь Хакс записывал в блокнот.  
  
Мелодично пропел дверной звонок. И еще раз, почти сразу же. Фазма мимоходом представила, что Хакс, забыв что-то спросить у нее, просто уткнулся в него носом и уснул. Не дожидаясь лакея, она сама прошла к двери и отперла ее. На ее губах застыли слова беззлобной насмешки.  
  
Фазма охнула и присела в неловком, очень глубоком реверансе.  
  


***

  
Профессор Хакс сидел в библиотеке. Доктор Кренник снова обещался кому-то быть на очередном приеме, мистеру Митаке был дан выходной, и Хакс не стал утруждать себя сколь-нибудь приличной одеждой, оставшись в пижамных штанах и распахнутом халате. Он бездумно скользил глазами по строкам одной из своих любимых книг.  
  
С новопровозглашенного дня Воссоединения прошло восемь суток. Хакс не поехал ни на один из данных по этому поводу балов и предпочел переживать свой шок в благородном одиночестве. Разумеется, новый титул Бена стал для него неожиданностью — но он никогда не признался бы, что неприятной. И втайне от себя был даже рад. Бен этого полностью заслуживал.  
  
В конце концов ему все-таки удалось сосредоточиться на книге. Из-за этого он не увидел домашних туфель, вылетевших почему-то из разных концов библиотеки и приземлившихся точно у его ног.  
  
Послышался шорох снятого плаща. Хакс вздрогнул, заметив тень на знакомых строках. На его левую ладонь легла рука, горячая, с гербовым перстнем на среднем пальце. Хакс сжал ее своей.  
  
— Что же императрица? — спросил он негромко.  
  
— Она знает.  
  
— И насколько много она знает?  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, профессор. Несмотря ни на что, она обещала, что вас не сожгут на костре.  
  
— Это, безусловно, не может не радовать, — заметил Хакс лениво. Он немного подумал и приподнял голову. — Я счастлив, что ты снова здесь.  
  
Его лба коснулись теплые мягкие губы.  
  
— А я счастлив, что ты н’ тресн’л поп’лам, произнеся это.  
  
Профессор Хакс усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза.


End file.
